Game of Thrones meets 50 Shades
by Mirishka
Summary: Dani and Drogo...modern situation... Drogo...wealthy business CEO and batchelor...Dani...young graduate. Adult content...contains sexually graphic detials...moderate BDSM
1. Chapter 1

**Game of Thrones meets 50 Shades**

**I have noooo idea if this is going to work! Seriously! However…. My recent addiction to reading 50 shades of Grey and my continuing adoration of all things "Jason" has pushed me to writing this. Also, I have never wanted to read BDSM fics… I always found the subject and the contents far too extreme for my tastes…However… after reading 50 Shades, and liking how the author has mixed BDSM with humour…gorgeous characters and a twist…felt I could do something with my favourite couple.**

**Please let me know if I'm going in the wrong direction…if you like it please tell me…and also if you don't. The reviews I get will decide if I continue or not. Thank you.**

Daenerys Stormborn squirmed on the kitchen stool as Khal Drogo, CEO of one of the most prestigious and wealthy companies in the USA fetches her a glass of wine. He's utterly gorgeous to look at. His charming demeanor had already swept her of her feet, and his amazing ability to make her gasp at his piloting skills just left her speechless… And here she sat, safe and sound in his magnificent apartment… huge… no… gigantic!

Their brief kiss in the elevator the previous day had sent her head spinning. She'd already decided tonight was the night she would give in to her fears and finally do what she had been waiting for. Khal Drogo was an eligible bachelor, extremely rich and confident. He had an air about him which made her shudder. Tall, with a large frame and the most beautiful long black hair, which he always wore in a long ponytail, fastened with the occasional silver ring at random intervals all the way to the tip. When she had looked into his eyes on their first meeting, she felt scared and somehow excited. Her stomach-already in knots in anticipation at their evening-did another somersault as he handed her a glass of wine.

Taking a sip she flushed as he watched her intensely.

"Good?" his eyes bore into hers.

"Yes, It's not my usual drink but I could get to like it" She replied nervously.

"So what are you going to do after your graduation Miss Stormborn" taking another sip of wine after he'd asked.

"Well, I've already applied to a few companies for internships"

"Mine?"

Dani flushed… "Um…no."

"What's wrong with my Company?"

"Your company or your Company?" she smirked.

"Are you smirking at me Miss. Stormborn?" cocking his head to one side. There's a slight smirk and intense stare.

Dani blushed and as she bit her lip, looked down at her half empty wine glass.

"I'd like to bite that lip" He continues…with a sinister stare.

_Oh crap! _ Dani squirms in her seat, and before she realized her mouth opened and words seemed to spill "Why don't you?" _I'm so going to regret that._

"Because I'm not going to touch you Daenerys – not until I have your written consent to do so" his lips hint at a smile.

"What does that mean?"

"Exactly what I say" Drogo places his glass on the counter. He's bewitched by the beauty of this tender, delicate flower sitting next to him…and his mouth waters as he thinks about his intentions. His eyes trace along the delicate features as he watches Dani take another sip of wine. She's nervous; he can almost feel her shaking. Dani looks over to him and already the wine has turned her cheeks pink. Or is she still blushing. It's hard to tell.

"Excuse me a moment" Drogo gets up and leaves the kitchen, moments later he returns with two documents and places them in front of her, together with a pen.

"This is a non-disclosure document. My lawyer insists on it. If you decide you would like to know more about me, then you must sign this"

Dani tentatively reached her fingers to the document. "What if I don't want to sign?"

"Then I will say Goodnight and take you home"

Dani reaches for the pen "okay I'll sign"

"Wait! Aren't you going to read it?"

"Nope"

Drogo frowns and lets out a sigh "You should never sign any legal document without reading it Daenerys"

"Drogo, I have no intentions of 'blabbing' to anyone, it's not something I do. Not even to my friend."

"Well that's fine then" Drogo pushed the document closer and watched as she scribbled her name on both sets of papers. Handing one back to Drogo she blushed as she looked at him before folding the other papers and tucking them into her clutch bag. She reached for her glass, took a large mouthful finishing the contents before speaking "So does this mean you're going to make love to me tonight?" _Did I really just ask that?_

Drogo's mouth sharply drops open but within a second he recovers himself. "No Daenerys it doesn't. Firstly I don't make love. I fuck…hard. Secondly, you have more paperwork to sign. And thirdly, you don't know what you're letting yourself in for. You could still decide to run for the hills. Come; let me show you my playroom.

Dani's mouth drops open…_Fuck hard…holy shit…that sounds so hot!_ She slips off the stool and moved around the counter, standing next to Drogo. Looking up to him, she takes in the view. _Oh my…he's so gorgeous. What does he want a playroom for?_

Drogo takes her hand and leads the way towards the end of the kitchen into the corridor. "So what you got in this playroom anyway…Xbox?" She giggles as she shuffles next to Drogo.

He lets out a wry smile as he stops and turns to face her…she slams into his chest not realizing he was going to stop. "No Daenery's, no Xbox, no Playstation, come. His eyes flashed across her mouth as she bit her lip. " . ." His words stern and precise sent a shiver through her body. Turning and continuing along the coridoor to the staircase, he led her up.

Once they reached their destination, he reaches into his pocket and produces a key. Unlocking the door and pushing open the door he takes a deep breath.

Turning to face Dani, his large frame blocking the view into the room his voice is calm and clear. "You can leave anytime. The helicopter is on stand-by to take you whenever you want to go, you can stay the night and go in the morning. It's fine whatever you decide.

He casts his eyes over her puzzled face. She's frowning and lets out a sigh… "Well, let me see then, I'm intrigued". Drogo steps to the side and Dani steps into the room. Flicking on the light switch he stands behind her. Dani gasps as she takes in the contents of the room.

_It's like the Spanish inquisition in here… holy fuck!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Game of Thrones meets 50 shades**

**Chapter 2**

Dani, stares into the room, her mouth agape. _Oh my God I can't believe this._ Her eyes drink in the view…the room is lit pleasantly…soft lighting in specific areas…somewhat moody if there is such a word for what appears to be a torture chamber. Well, not actually a torture chamber… half of this stuff she's never seen… but it does look kind of freaky.

The walls and ceiling are in a deep, dark mahogany…while the floor is covered in beautiful dark old wood, highly polished. To her side she noticed a large mahogany cross…with cuffs at each corner. _Uh-oh. _Directly above the cross fastened to the ceiling is an expansive iron grid. Hanging from it are ropes, cuffs, chains and other fastening devices. Her stomach tightens. Her eyes are wide and trying to take in everything she can see… by the door are two large ornately carved poles, like spindles from a banister. Following along the wall there are riding crops, whips, paddles and other implements for what is surely spanking suspended on a curtain type rail.

Drogo slowly circles Dani. His eyes devour her body…so slight and delicate. Her beautiful long blonde hair caresses her shoulders as it falls. Running his tongue across his lower lip, he takes in a deep breath as his mind starts to imagine her naked. There's a twitch starting in his pants and he stiffens.

Dani is still scouring the room… she frowns at the large chest of drawers against the wall and wonders what are in the drawers. _Oh wait…no..i don't think I do!_ The ox blood leather bench at the far corner against the wall is over shadowed by what appears to be a snooker cue holder…but on closer inspection she sees it's full of riding crops and canes. Her cheeks flush. _Now why would there be a table and stools in here? _Raising her eyebrows as she gazes over the large table with two stools tucked neatly underneath, it seems a bit odd why it would be in here…but deciding it's better not to think too much…puts the image from her thoughts.

The main item of furniture, standing out from all the others is the bed. A large four poster bed…bigger than any she's ever seen…draped in red fabric with intricate carvings on each post dominates the room. Under the canopy she spots more handcuffs and restraints. There's no bedding…just a mattress covered in red leather and red satin cushions scattered over it.

At the foot of the bed positioned facing it…is a large oxblood leather chesterfield sofa. _Seems and odd place to put a sofa? _

Dani lets out a huge sigh and turns round to look at Drogo. His eyes watch her, seemingly waiting for a response…other than the look of fear and anxiety she now wears. He isn't giving anything away. Who would have thought that Khal Drogo, CEO of Dothraki Enterprises would be a kinky pervert?

Turning back Dani moves into the room. Her hands reach to touch a collection of fluffy feathery things…they look like whips but are made from suede and resemble the look of a cat-o-nine tails but at the ends are beads. She's aware that Drogo is following her, she can hear his steady breathing and wonders what's going through his mind.

"It's a flogger" leaning close to her ear whispering quietly and softly.

Dani turns her head to look at Drogo…his expression is still…with maybe just a slight hint of wildness in his eyes. It's hard to tell because they're always like that, beautiful and clear.

Turning back taking another scan of the room Dani covers her hand with her mouth. _I can't take this in…I can see it…but…I just can't process any of this. I would never have thought this would be something he is involved with. Would he hurt me? Is that was this is about? Pain? No…I'm sure there's more too it._

Wandering over to the bed, Dani runs her hands over one of the beautifully carved posts. Her fingers trace over the workmanship, it's unbelievably intricate.

"Say something" Drogo commands….yet still with a soft approach.

"Do you do this to people or do they do it to you?" Dani continued her examination of the post.

Drogo frowns and then a smirk escapes. "People?" his expression lightens and after blinking several times replies "I do this to women who want me to".

Dani turns quickly to face him. "I don't understand. If you have willing volunteers, why do you need me here?"

"Because I want to do this with you, very much" Drogo adjusted his stance, his powerful frame towered over her as he edged closer. Dani didn't move although her stomach contracted.

"Oh! You're a sadist?" she asked tentatively.

"I'm a dominant" Drogo's expression hardened, as if wounded by the question.

Dani nervously licked her lip, realizing she had offended him with her directness but as she didn't know what the difference was, pressed further "What exactly does that mean?"

Drogo squinted as if unable to tell if she was being deliberately naïve "It means I want you to willingly surrender yourself to me in all things"

The surprise expression on Dani's face confirmed Drogo's perception, she really was naïve.

"Why would I do that?"

A smile ran across Drogo's face before he answered "To please me" his head cocked to one side he glared at Dani…waiting for her reply.

_Please him! He wants me to please him? Holy crap of course I do…duh! That's why I came, isn't it?_ Dani's mouth had dropped open and having realized she quickly closed it.

"In very simple terms Miss. Stormborn"…Drogo edged a little closer, he stood inches away from her slender frame. His eyes bore into her soul as she gazed up to look at him… "I want you to want to please me" his voice tender and hypnotic.

"How do I do that?" Dani's questioning eyes gave Drogo a 'happy spike'…He'd been afraid she would run screaming from the room…but this…this showed him she was obviously curious.

"I have rules, and I need you to comply with them. They're for your benefit and my pleasure. If you follow these rules I shall reward you…if you fail, I will punish you. And you will learn" His wild eyes flash wickedness at her before glancing over to the rack filled with various sizes of canes.

Dani nervously looked around the room… "So all of this" Gesturing with her hands… "What's all this about?"

"It's all part of the incentive package…reward and punishment"

"So you'll get your rocks off by exerting your will over me?"

"It's about gaining your trust and respect…so you'll let me exert my will over you. I will gain a great deal of pleasure, joy, even in your submission. The more you submit, the greater my joy-it's a very simple equation".

Dani turns to look at Drogo-still unable to believe this is happening. "Okay, so what do I get out of this?"

A huge grin fell over Drogo's face before he answered… "Me". Drogo takes the end of his ponytail in his hands and begins to pull it thru his fingers. His expression is of anticipation, waiting for Dani to respond.

Dani remains speechless…the surprise look across her face after his answer completely non-pluses her.

"Come" Drogo throws his ponytail over his should and reaches his hands to hers. "Lets discuss this further downstairs; it's extremely difficult for me to concentrate with you in this room. You're very distracting Miss Stormborn". His grin eased her tension and she willingly followed him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Game of Thrones meets 50 Shades**

**Chapter 3**

**Notice: For those of you who are familiar with the original storyline…you will be aware that this is running almost the same. The reason I'm finding it difficult to deviate at this moment is because the 'contract' and the leading up to conversation is crucial to the chapter after this. I am not claiming this writing to be wholly mine but have changed/altered/added/removed as much as I could in order for the story to be understood later. I am in awe of the original writer…credit to E L James.**

Drogo led Dani out of the room by her hand, which was decidedly small in comparison to his. She scanned his body, his shoulders towered above her. While he manages to show he's capable of gentleness, the way he speaks, the way he leads her, she has no doubt as his role of 'Dominant', she would quake under his direction. His prowess and reputation as a shrewd business man had already unnerved her. When he'd asked her out, she'd been completely taken by surprise. Her friends had insisted he was dangerous and right now all Dani could think about was him being dangerous to her health! If, she chooses to accept his offer, which she had a feeling she might.

When they'd left the room Drogo turned back to close the door and lock it, replacing the key to his pocket. Dani felt nervous and only relaxed slightly when he turned to her and took both of her hands in his.

"I'm not going to hurt you Daenerys". His stare lasted for a few seconds until Dani gave a gentle smile. "I..I know" she manages to reply, knowing he speaks truthfully.

"If you decide you'd like to continue with our arrangement, you will stay here from each Friday until Sunday". Drogo turns and heads down the corridor, passing several doors he finally reaches the end and opens the last door. The room is beautiful, white, bright and filled with a huge four poster bed decorated in delicate fabrics. "This will be your room, you may decorate however you wish" Dani stared in amazement. "Where will you be sleeping?" turning to face Drogo. "In my room, I prefer to sleep alone". Dani frowned and looked back into the room before Drogo led her back into the corridor closing the door behind them.

"We should go downstairs and eat, you must be hungry" Drogo led her downstairs.

"I think I've lost my appetite, I can't think why" Dani quipped. Drogo grinned.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Drogo still leading Dani by her hand, looked over his shoulder to speak. "I have no doubt this path I'm leading you down appears to be a very dark one. So I really insist you think about this carefully. You must have further questions" he continued as they reached the kitchen. Releasing her he ushered her to a stool at the breakfast bar.

Dani leaned her elbows onto the bar and stared into space. _I've just seen the Marquis D'Sade's boudoir…yes…I have a few questions!_

Drogo pulled up a second stool and sat close to Dani. "You've signed the NDA, you can ask me anything, and I will answer truthfully."

"You said when we were upstairs that there will be more paperwork? What paperwork?"

"Apart from the NDA there's another contract saying what you will and won't do. I need to know your limits, and you need to know mine. This is consensual Daenerys."

"What if I don't want to do this?"

"After I've taken you home we won't see each other again. No harm done, and it's perfectly understandable given what I'm asking"

The reply shocked Dani and it showed. "Really? As simple as that? Why?"

"Because it's the only relationship I'm interested in, it's the way I am."

He examined her beautiful face, her eyes looked sad and it caught him in his stomach. Looking down at her hands as she began to twiddle her fingers, Dani felt confused.

"I'm assuming you've been doing this for some time, is it easy to find women who want to do this sort of thing?" As she finished asking she turned back to look at Drogo.

"You would be amazed" he answered dryly.

"I'm at a loss, you'll have to forgive me but why in the hell are you asking me?"

"Because you are beautiful and you intrigue me. I've been unable to get you out of my mind since you fell into my office when you interviewed me for your friends' magazine." Dani raised her eyebrows and felt her cheeks flush…nervously she started to nibble at her lower lip. Drogo let out a sigh "I want you very badly, and you're biting your lip again" he let out a low groan. Quickly Dani released her lip. _He 'wants' me…holy crap…this gorgeous yet kinky man 'wants' me!_

There was silence for a short while. Clearing her throat she asked "What are the rules you expect me to follow?"

"I have them written down, we can go over them once we've eaten."

"I'm really not hungry" Dani insisted. But Drogo had already risen and moved over to the fridge. Taking out a plate of various cheeses and some cold meats he placed them on the counter. When he'd laden the breakfast bar with some fruit and other pastries he returned to sit next to Dani.

"I'm like a moth to a flame where you're concerned Miss Stormborn." Drogo poured the remainder of the wine from the bottle he'd opened earlier and filled both their glasses.

"I think you have that the wrong way round don't you? I feel I may get my wings burned"

Drogo released a little chuckle and pushed the cold meat platter closer to her "EAT"

Feeling her strength Dani pushed the plate away from her, "I haven't signed your paperwork yet so I think I'll hang onto my free will for a bit longer if you don't mind" She gave Drogo a glance trying hard to stifle a grin.

Drogo leaned his head onto his hand as he rested it on the counter, "I can see you're going to be needing rather a lot of correction Miss Stormborn" His eyes flashed that wicked stare that sent shivers through Dani. Both of them laughed and Dani felt herself blush at the thought of being 'corrected' and wondered if it was something she may like.

They finished their wine and Drogo had managed to persuade Dani to eat a slice of cold meat. She'd fought for her right to refuse any further food when she explained her stomach was too busy doing somersaults to risk eating anything more and unless he wanted to wear the contents of her stomach…he should quite while he was ahead. Drogo felt he would give her some lea-way given the stress she was under.

"Let's go to my study, I have something you need to see"

Dani managed to raise herself up from the stool but the wine had gone straight to her head. With hardly any food in her stomach she felt considerably tidily. Drogo placed his had under her arm to steady her and escorted her to the study. Seating her on the comfortable sofa while he moved around to his desk…he produced a set of documents.

Staring at Drogo Dani's thoughts drifted. She was so looking forward to having a night of passion with this gorgeous man…and yet here she was…discussion contracts and deciding on whether or not she would be selling her soul to what appeared to be the devil. Albeit a very attractive, wickedly sexy devil.

"Here are the rules" Drogo handed the documents to Dani "they form part of the contract which is also there. These rules we can discuss."

Dani started to read.

**RULES**

**Obedience:**

The Submissive will obey any instructions given by the Dominant immediately without

hesitation or reservation and in an expeditious manner. The Submissive will agree to any sexual activity deemed fit and pleasurable by the Dominant excepting those activities which are outlined in hard limits (Appendix 2). She will do so eagerly and without hesitation.

Sleep:

The Submissive will ensure she achieves a minimum of seven hours sleep a night when she is not with the Dominant.

Food:

The Submissive will eat regularly to maintain her health and wellbeing from a prescribed list

of foods (Appendix 4). The Submissive will not snack between meals, with the exception of fruit.

Clothes:

During the Term, the Submissive will wear clothing only approved by the Dominant. The Dominant will provide a clothing budget for the Submissive, which the Submissive shall utilize. The Dominant shall accompany the Submissive to purchase clothing on an ad hoc basis. If the Dominant so requires, the Submissive shall during the Term any adornments the Dominant shall require, in the presence of the Dominant and any other time the Dominant deems fit.

Exercise:

The Dominant shall provide the Submissive with a personal trainer four times a week in hour long sessions at times to be mutually agreed between the personal trainer and the Submissive.

The personal trainer will report to the Dominant on the Submissive's progress.

Personal Hygiene/Beauty:

The Submissive will keep herself clean and shaved and/or waxed at all times. The Submissive will visit a beauty salon of the Dominant's choosing at times to be decided by the Dominant, and undergo whatever treatments the Dominant sees fit.

Personal Safety:

The Submissive will not drink to excess, smoke, take recreational drugs, or put herself in any unnecessary danger.

Personal Qualities:

The Submissive will not enter into any sexual relations with anyone other than the Dominant.

The Submissive will conduct herself in a respectful and modest manner at all times.

She must recognize that her behavior is a direct reflection on the Dominant. She shall be held accountable for any misdeeds, wrongdoings, and misbehavior committed when not in the presence of the Dominant.

Failure to comply with any of the above will result in immediate punishment, the nature of which shall be determined by the Dominant.

_Oh my God…are you kidding me?_

Dani's mouth fell open.

"Hard limits?" she asked.

"What you won't do…and what I won't do…we need to be specific."

"I'm not happy about exercising four times a week, in fact, not any"

"Daenerys, I need you supple and strong and to have stamina. Trust me…you need to exercise."

Dani frowned and raised her eyes to meet his. "I hate exercise…what about three?"

"Four" Drogo pursed his lips.

"I thought you said this was a negotiation?" She stared and waited for his reply.

"Three…and on the fourth you may do only half the time"

"I'm sure I'm going to be 'well exercised' while I'm here, lets stick to three shall we?" Dani's face set…although her lips gave a hint of a smirk.

Drogo let out a laugh and cast a wicked glance over Dani, making her shiver. "That, I can assure you of Miss Stormborn. Okay, you win…Three"

Dani beamed… _yeah! I won… I wonder if I'll get punished for that later?_

Drogo relaxed back in his chair, his elbows resting on the arms he interlaced his fingers together and held them to his lips. He really hoped she would consent to their arrangement and was eager to begin. Her cheeks flushed, he wasn't sure because of the wine or because she'd began reading the document he given her that contained his 'Hard limits'.

"So, is there anything you'd like to add to your list? Is there anything you won't do..or don't like to do?" Drogo asked innocently.

"I don't know" Dani squirmed in her seat and started to nibble at her lip. "I've never done anything like this so I've no idea what my limits are or what I do or don't like."

Drogo raised his eyebrows and leaned forward "Well, when you've had sex, where there things that you really liked…and things that you didn't like?" Waiting for a response seemed to take forever.

Dani felt her cheeks turn crimson. "You can tell me Daenerys, we must be honest with each other else this isn't going to work" Drogo moved over to the sofa, to give her some encouragement to answer.

"Tell me" his voice commanded…causing Dani to knot her fingers nervously.

"well, um..I've not had sex before…so I have no idea what I like."

Dani faces Drogo…all of a sudden…she felt very very small. Drogo stared with his mouth open. After a pause and making sure he heard her correctly asked "You're a virgin?" Dani nodded, she started to tremble. "And you only just decide to tell me this now? What the fuck were you thinking?" he growls.


	4. Chapter 4

**Game of Thrones meets 50 Shades**

**Chapter 4**

Drogo is pacing up and down the study, twiddling his ponytail. His eyes are wild. Dani sat nervously at the edge of the sofa, biting her lower lip. "Um…so…is this a problem then?" Dani asks tentatively. Drogo stops pacing instantly and stares at the nervous bundle sitting on the sofa. He's released his ponytail from his hands and now has them resting on his hips. Dani scans his stance. Powerful, strong…extremely sexy…the jeans he's wearing cling to all the right places and his shirt is gaping, showing his chest. She looks up, nervously and is about to start to nibble her lip again "Don't you dare!" his powerful command makes her jump. Drogo strides over to the sofa and kneels in front of her. Resting his hands at either side of her his face is close to hers. She can feel his breath; he's trying to contain his frustration or is it anger? But she's starting to get worried. "Why didn't you tell me?" His voice is strong and powerful; Dani purses her lips together tightly and shrugs her shoulders. The look in her eyes is of regret. Realizing he's scaring the crap out of her, Drogo places his hand to her knee. Trying to coax her to relax.

"The subject never came up" she started…feeling her strength recovering she continued "I'm not in the habit of discussing my sexual status with everyone I meet. And…we hardly know each other"

Drogo raised both eyebrows, "well, you know a lot more about me now!" He pushed himself up and began pacing again. "I knew you were inexperienced but a _virgin!"_

He turned to face Dani who was now feeling quite foolish. She'd put herself in a difficult situation, her intentions when she met with Drogo this evening was to have a wonderful night of passion and sex…be it all her first time… it wasn't quite turning out how she expected.

Drogo raised both hands to his head, smoothing his hair "Dear god I just showed you"… he trailed of…letting out a groan "have you ever been kissed by anyone? Apart from me?"

"I'm not completely naïve! I've had boyfriends – I've just not found the right one that I felt I wanted to give myself over to. I'm picky" her manner was sharp.

"PICKY?" Drogo repeated her with a sarcastic tone.

"Daenerys, you are a beautiful young woman… I find it hard to believe you've reached the ripe old age of 22 without someone getting into your panties. You must have driven these boyfriends of yours insane" a smirk started across Drogo's face…although he tried so hard to hide it.

"Well I've told you already, I just haven't found anyone that made me want to … 'do anything' more than kiss. Is that so bad? You're very angry with me, why?"

Exasperated Drogo let both hands fall to his sides "I'm not angry with you, I'm angry with myself. I should have been more" he trailed off… shaking his head and letting out a long sigh he continued… "Let me take you home."

"NO! I don't want to leave, unless… you want rid of me, I'd like to stay" Getting up from the sofa Dani moved towards Drogo. She nervously nibbled her lip. He stared at the delicate flower and couldn't help letting out a sigh. "Of course I don't want you to leave; I really enjoy having you here. You're biting your lip" his husky voice made Dani shiver. "Sorry"

"Don't apologize, it's just that I want to bite it too…hard" Drogo cupped Dani's face in his hands and tilted it towards him. Moving in closer he ran his lips across hers. His whiskers tickled her soft skin and she smiled. "Come, its late" he murmurs softly, releasing Dani he took her hands in his.

"Where?"

"We're going to rectify this situation right now Daenerys, I'm going to make love to you"

Dani's mouth dropped _Oh my God… this is it… crap!_

She didn't move as he started to turn. Realizing her feet weren't moving he turns back to her "That's if you want me too" his expression is soft and inviting, Dani smiles and blushes. "I'd like that very much" Drogo tugged her hands to start moving but stopped as Dani spoke "But I didn't think you made love? I thought you fucked…hard". _Did I just say that? Really? Oh my …. I'm getting bold. _A wicked grin sprawled across Drogo's face…making Dani's stomach lurch with excitement…a tingling sensation started between her legs, making her squirm.

"Oh I think I can make an exception…or maybe we'll mix n match" His husky voice made her stomach twitch. "I really need to make love to you tonight…and we can begin your training… I want this arrangement to work. Don't be thinking I'm coming over all hearts and flowers… this is necessary to get you to be at ease with me..given your _situation_.

Dani flushes. _oh my, he really wants me…_

"I thought I had to sign some more documents? What about the rules and hard lines?"

"Don't worry about that now, I need you in my bed, I've needed you since the first day I met you" the feral look in his eyes as he pulled Dani close made her knees buckle. He felt wonderful, firm and hard in all the right places. Touching his hand around the back of her neck, moving her hair away made her sigh. He bent his head low and grazed his lips across her neck. Letting out a gentle growl while his other hand reached around her back and down to her bottom he pressed himself closer. Dani rested her hands against his chest. Her head spun as she realized this was it. She couldn't stop now…even if she wanted to…not that she did…his magnetic charm had captured her and she wanted this.

"I am in awe of you Daenerys Stormborn" he whispered, moving his face across hers. Bringing his hand to her mouth he ran his thumb across her lower lip. "I want to bite this lip" and gently he moved his mouth to hers and pulls at it. Dani mewled. "Please Dani, let me make love to you." Gazing into his green eyes Dani was lost "Yes."


	5. Chapter 5

**Game of Thrones meets 50 shades**

**Chapter 5**

**Ugh…finally! Getting to the good stuff…..**

Standing in Drogo's bedroom Dani looks around nervously. He's closed the blinds and the room is softly lit by the two lamps on either side of the bed. White Egyptian cotton cloaks the bed, it looks crisp and clean. Her hands are trembling and she nervously runs them down her stomach, smoothing her blouse. Drogo stands at the side of the bedside cabinet. He removes his watch and puts it in the top drawer. His gaze turns to Dani and she stops breathing.

Confidently he steps towards her, his eyes are filled with desire, need and wickedness. Dani starts to shake.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me Daenerys?"

There's silence except for Dani's shallow breathing.

"Do you have any idea what I'm going to do to you?" Drogo touches his fingertips gently to her soft skin, tracing her jaw line. Large blue eyes stare up at him-full of innocence. Muscles from her stomach down to her groin spasm as he presses his thumb to her lips. Gently he pushes into her mouth-she can't take her eyes of his, or close her ears to the low throaty growl he makes as she touches her tongue against the invasion.

"Oh my beautiful Dani" Drogo breathes as he watches his thumb slide deeper between soft plump lips. Dani brings her hand to his, wrapping her delicate fingers around his hand and moving towards his thumb, she pulls it from her mouth, letting her lips pucker as she does. A husky growl rattles from Drogo's chest. Their stare is intensive; Drogo leans forward and presses his lips to hers, gently. Her hands slide up Drogo's chest past his shirt to bare flesh. The light dusting of hairs covering his skin feels soft. She's still holding his hand but he pulls it free and places it at her waist. Both her hands are now free to feel and she reaches both around his neck. Drogo dips his knees and lifts her, holding her tightly, not breaking their kiss. The feel of soft hair against Dani's fingers as she mingles them into his beautiful locks eases her anxiety. With Drogo now forcing her lips open wider his tongue invades her mouth. He's gentle yet forceful-occasionally pulling back to run his tongue across her lips and suck at them. Dani welcomes all of his attention and continues to play with his hair. Drogo's lips feel soft; his kiss is overwhelming, intense and demanding. Needing air Dani pulls her mouth away, Drogo's eyes fix firmly to hers. "It's not too late to change your mind… there's no pressure… I'll understand if you would prefer to leave" Drogo asks but his question hopes it will not provoke and unwelcome reply. Shaking her head slightly and smiling Dani presses her face close and rubs her nose to his. "I'm staying, I want this." A huge sigh of relief engulfs Drogo. Still holding her tightly he examines her face. Scanning her delicate features he feels bewitched by her beauty. From the moment he set eyes on her he'd fallen under her spell. He wasn't complaining, far from it. He needed to have this beauty, he needed to own her. _Mine._

Dani's fingers are idly teasing thick black hair; she's been aching to touch it since she first met him. "Do you always wear your hair tied?" Drogo releases his hold and puts her down. "Always, it's unruly and I don't like it getting in the way." He takes her hands from his hair and brings them between them as if to stop some annoyance. "I'd like to see it loose. And I'd like to brush it too." Dani pulls her hands free and holds them behind her back. "Will you let me?" she gives Drogo a bashful glance as if she's daring herself.

"Maybe we should add it to the 'incentives & rewards' list?" A smirk escapes Drogo.

"Hm…I think I'd like that" Dani replies smiling. Her eyes almost sparkle with excitement.

Drogo growls, his eyes open wide as he runs his hands up over his hair, Dani giggles. "You drive me to the edge of insanity Daenerys, you do realize that don't you?" Shaking her head gently Dani beams. _Do I really?_

Reaching to the top drawer of the cabinet next to the bed the atmosphere is turned from playful to serious with one sentence "I expect we'll need these?" Producing a number of small packets, he shows them to Dani. Suddenly she's brought back to reality and blushes.

"Um…actually no…we don't"

Drogo's eyes almost pop out of his head "Really?"

Shaking her head with her lips pursed tightly Dani gives Drogo an embarrassing glance.

"Do tell"

"Well I've suffered with … ladies issues since I was young so my doctor prescribed the contraceptive pill to ease the problem" _How embarrassing, I'm sure he'd really not know about my periods._

Drogo didn't move, apart from his mouth falling open. It took a few moments before he spoke.

"Miss Stormborn you never cease to amaze and surprise me. And for once I'm relieved it's a nice surprise" He throws the condoms back into the open drawer. "I hate those things."

When he turns back to look at Dani her smile is in high beam "rewards?" she asks, scanning his thick hair.

"You're learning Miss Stormborn, I like it. Yes, I think you deserve a reward, later…for now…I have a pressing need" He places his hands at her tiny waist before slowing moving higher. Skimming up over her breasts his fingers find the first button on her blouse. Dani gasps.

"You're wearing too much clothing, it needs to be removed." His voice hit her right between her thighs, making her squirm pleasantly. What was it about the way he spoke that made her weak?

Dexterous fingers worked quickly and after the final button had been opened he pushed her blouse over her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. Taking a deep breath he gazed at the wondrous sight. Lacey white fabric covering beautiful flawless skin gave Drogo a 'happy spike' and he moved his fingertips to the side of her breasts. "You are stunning."

His hands moved quickly, one around her waist, the other up over her shoulder behind her hair to take hold of her neck. Without any warning his mouth covers hers, his tongue delved deep into her mouth, coaxing her tongue to play. Dani's arms remain limp by her sides. She's almost ready to swoon and it takes all of her energy to keep standing while this incredible man makes her lightheaded with his passionate kissing. Letting out a moan into his mouth Dani tries to concentrate on not fainting. He's driving her crazy, with a hint of nervous tickle thrown in for good measure. She wants him, wants to be underneath his body while he takes her to places she's never been. Finally able to move her arms she smoothes her hands over his biceps… he feels strong and powerful. Drogo presses his hand lower, into the small of her back, she can feel his erection pressing against her-she's holding his upper arms and pulls herself to meet his stiffness. A groan falls from Drogo's mouth into hers, his hot breath fills her mouth and she soars.

Turning their bodies towards the bed Drogo eases Dani to the edge before releasing her. He takes a slight step backward before dropping to his knees. He lavishes kisses across her skin. Her hands hold his head, unable to resist touching that beautiful hair once more she throws back her head and takes a large breath. Drogo's fingers have already unfastened the button on her jeans and slowly he's pulling apart the fabric, unfastening the zipper. Dani's muscles contract as his tongue licks its way across her hips. There's a momentary pause to suck at her soft flesh of her stomach before continuing to the other side. She's sighing and breathing harder. Her legs feel like jelly. She's moves her hand to the base of his neck and wraps her fingers around his ponytail. Drogo let's her play, while he concentrates his attention to her flesh. Slowly his large hands push inside her jeans, cupping her buttocks. Sliding and inching them down his mouth covers her skin with soft kisses. "Sit" There's no question of disobeying his order-Dani sits. He slips off her shoes and pulls her jeans over her feet. There's no time wasted as his fingers quickly slip into the tops of her socks and they're also removed. She's only her panties and bra left. Drogo edges forward and nestles himself between Dani's legs. He lets his hands wander up her thighs, smoothing over her delicate skin. He doesn't stop touching and follows where his fingers trailed with his mouth. Relentless, unstoppable and intoxicated by her scent, he is beguiled. Dani purrs softly beneath the caress of sweet lips. She's still holding his ponytail and pulls it gently through her hand.

Drogo places his hands on her hips; his mouth is still lagging but getting close. He inhales as his nose nestles between her thighs. "You smell so good" he murmurs. His eyes close as he takes his times, drinking her essence into his being. Dani is panting. She's never been as excited as she has with Drogo. He drags his mouth away and wraps his arms around her. Half standing he shuffles her back further on the bed. Dani releases his hair and places her hands behind her, supporting her weight. He slides his hands back down her thighs, lower to her calves. There's no end to his touch, it's constant, delicate and torturous. When he raises Dani's foot to his mouth, and runs his tongue along the instep she groans. She was never aware of a connection between her groin and her feet, but my god it's there. She holds her hands to her head and lets out another cry as he drags his teeth along the same path. "Drogo" she manages to speak. He chuckles and continues to caress her foot. His lips kiss the soft pads of her toes before moving along to her ankles. "Oh Dani what I could do to you." His soft voice whispers over her skin.

"You are so beautiful, I can't wait to be inside you" he caresses her slowly, moving his hands back up her legs. His eyes never leave her body; he's in awe of her semi nakedness.

"Show me how you pleasure yourself" his eyes bore into her. Dani snapped back to reality from her dreamy state and frowned. "What?"

"Show me"

"I don't know what you mean" Dani shakes her head.

"Don't be coy Dani; I want to see you touch yourself, what you do to come"

"I've never done that" Dani's cheeks blush. Her timidity only excites Drogo further.

"We're going to have to do something about that" His gaze is positively wicked. He doesn't move his eyes away from Dani's and slowly unbuttons his shirt. Dani bites her lip. There's a faint growl from Drogo's throat and she stops. When he removes his shirt Dani sighs, he's magnificent. Power and beauty all in one man. It's a feast for the eyes. His fingers make light work of the button on his jeans and he peels them apart. He's not wearing anything beneath them and as he slowly reveals his flesh Dani can feel her blood pressure rising. Her heart thumps hard against her chest and she's nearly gasping for air. His eyes stare, there must be some devilish work going on here because his expression is that of pure lust. She takes in a deep breath as he pushes his jeans down his thighs. He's huge. _Oh my God._


	6. Chapter 6

**Game of Thrones meets 50 shades**

**Chapter 6**

Dani gawps with her mouth slightly open as Drogo removes his jeans. While she's no expert on the naked anatomy of many men…she's seen enough pictures to know what's 'above average'…actually that would be insulting, he's huge. But given his height and build everything seems to be in proportion. Pft!

Throwing his jeans over a nearby chair Drogo stands at the bedside. Naked. His long ponytail had fallen forward over his shoulder as he'd bent over to remove his socks and jeans. It rests all the way down his chest and finishes past his stomach. She hadn't noticed earlier but there are a number of tiny gold bells fasten near the end, as he moves, they jangled. _Wow, so hot._ He really is the most gorgeous man naked, well… dressed too, but Dani couldn't remember that for the moment, she was distracted. His skin has the most wonderful glow, tawny in color and smooth.

Dani's aware that he's watching her as she scans his body, a smirk escapes him and knowing she's been caught staring too long in one place, she blushes. She's still propped up on the bed, with her arms behind her, her bra and panties still in tact, for now.

Drogo edges forward. His hands reach to her feet, smoothing over the tops and travel upwards. His eyes don't leave Dani's. When he reaches her knees he pushes them apart and places his legs between hers, crawling up onto the bed. Dani falls back and covers her eyes with her hands as Drogo leans forward and kisses a soft trail up her thighs. His thumbs gently caress her flesh, kneading softly as they move higher. Dani's stomach muscles flinch when the feel of his fingers glide over her lace panties. They trace along the edge from one hip to the other, gently, teasing. There's a sudden gasp from Dani when he rubs his thumb softly across her sex. Drogo traces his lips across the place his thumb has already explored, causing another mew from Dani. "Watch me Daenerys." His voice is commanding yet gravelly. Dani obeys, moving her hands away she looks down her body-greeted by hungry eyes.

Dani tries to keep still, but the assault from Drogo's mouth kissing her in places she's never been kissed is driving her insane. "Keep still!" he growls. His mouth recovers its position and Dani tries to stay calm. Drogo drags his mouth from each hip across to the other. There's a pit-stop at her navel before traveling higher. Placing his hands either side of her shoulders, he hovers across her body. Pure power. The only part of him touching her, are his thighs, as they nestle in between hers; his heavy erection-resting across her woman's mound and his ponytail tickling her stomach. Her heart is beating so hard, she's sure it's going to burst from her chest any moment. _I can't breath. _Drogo's staring hard as his face is close to hers. The look of lust in his eyes makes that spot between her legs twinge. Dani reaches her hands to his chest. He's hot to the touch and she can feel the power in his muscles as he supports his weight.

Drogo adjusts his position and nudges her thighs wider apart. Dani's fingertips press against his skin, she's feeling nervous.

"I won't hurt you" Drogo's expression softens. He leans in for a kiss. Soft lips caress hers and she settles back down. She moves her hands up his neck and along his jaw line. She expected his bristles to be rough, but they're soft. He lets out a quiet groan each time he leaves her lips, as if it's torture to part. Dani holds his face in her hands, pulling him in, giving him more. She's feeling more relaxed, his delicate touch calms her. Her fingers are teasing his beard and she nibbles playfully at his lips. It's almost unbearable. Drogo's breaths become heavier. He's instinctively pressing himself against her, and tries to resist but she's grinding her hips up to meet his. Dani can't stop herself, he's the most sensual man she's come across. His statement "I don't make love" seems a lie to her now. Maybe it was something he said to frighten her, or to tease her? But the man on top of her right now, the man sucking and biting at her lips… slipping his tongue deep into her mouth… cannot be that man. He's gentle, soft, warm and _DRIVING ME INSANE!_ Drogo's full on assault of her mouth intensifies. He's plundering her mouth and devouring her…and with only one part of his body! _Oh crap!_

It's almost too much to bare, Dani's practically on fire, she's burning up, there's so much heat radiating from his body and her own it's like a nuclear reactor. Drogo pulls his mouth away and rests his forehead against hers, letting out a throaty growl. He pushes himself into a kneeling position still nestled firmly between Dani's thighs. He's sweating, he's breathing hard and he's hungry…for flesh. Dani's thoughts make her flush. He's so big, everywhere and he wants her.

His hands while large-are soft; he's so gentle when he trails them across her skin. It's like being touched by velvet gloves. He touches her stomach and her muscles spasm. She's wriggling beneath his caresses which make him glare at her. It makes her bite her lip. Then he growls and she stops. Then she smiles and he sighs. He continues higher, cupping her breasts, they almost fill his hands but not quite. Slowly he reaches around to her sides then her back to unfasten her bra. Dani rises up a little to help. Reaching back around her sides he slides his fingers up to her shoulders. He's constantly watching her eyes until he slips the straps of her bra off her shoulders. Pulling them down he reveals her naked skin.

"Oh Dani, you have the most wonderful breasts"

He dispenses with her bra and covers her full breasts with both hands. His fingertips caress them softly and he groans. Leaning over her and moving his hands around her side, he buries his face in her cleavage. Dani's hands instantly moved to his head and her fingers lose themselves in his hair. He can't stop his hips pressing hard against hers as he nips and sucks at her nipples. Her back arches against his mouth. It's driving her crazy. The nerves from her stomach all the way down between her thighs are on fire. She's so wet. His sweet lips purse around her pink buds and she starts writhing beneath him again. Drogo pulls off from her nipple but not before biting gently, her hands grip his hair and she cries out. "God Drogo!"

There's a sinister gleam in Drogo's eyes when he lifts his head to look at Dani. She's flushed and panting. While he's released her from his teasing mouth he's rolling her nipples between his fingers. It's intense and erotic at the same time. Almost painful but not. He's enjoying the view, Dani is squirming beneath him and it's making him rock hard. When he finally releases her swollen bud he traces two fingers down her stomach. The soft skin of her belly is rippling with excitement. He starts to lower the line of her panties, revealing her soft curls; he edges back a little towards the edge of the bed. Dani lifts her head off the bed; she wants to see him-needs to watch him in action. Finally managing to let go of his hair she places her hands beside her… holding the cool cotton cover on the bed between her sweaty hands, she exhales as Drogo's fingers tug at her underwear.


	7. Chapter 7

**Game of Thrones meets 50 shades**

**Chapter 7**

Drogo's long fingers have begun to peel her panties down past her hips. The exposed flesh is making his breathing rapid and excited. Dani's having the same problem. She's squirming against the bed gripping the covers in her hands as she tries to obey Drogo's orders and … "Keep still Dani! If you don't… I'm going to tie you down!" _Oh I don't think I could deal with that right this moment thank you! _ Dani thinks about that statement then blows out a huge puff of air and tries to stay still. But…it's very difficult… especially when you have a gorgeous, hot, hunk of a man, who's making every inch of your body pulsate beneath his extremely hot mouth! But… she's trying.

Sitting up Drogo's patience is wearing thin…he's trying very hard to be gentle and to not scare this delicate flower he's managed to pluck, from running out of the bedroom screaming he's a barbarian. It's time for drastic measures. He gives Dani a full on glare-she looks nervous and holds her breath. Her panties are coming off… right now. Without any warning he pulls hard at each side and gives them a tug. Grabbing one leg he holds it in the air and pushes it to the other side of him, so he's no longer between her thighs. Half rolling her over he gives a final yank and there in all her glory is Dani's bare backside…. "Oh you are a beauty Dani" He runs his fingers across her cheek and slaps her lightly before casting her panties onto the floor. Dani lets out a gasp.

The sight of her naked ass is something to behold. Her skin is pale, flawless and feels so soft beneath his exploring fingers. Gently assuming his earlier position he's settled himself back between her thighs, he's going to save her ass for later. There's a roguish grin across his face and Dani feels another 'fidget' coming on. His mouth feels hot against her skin. His breath is ragged and Dani's pretty much the same. The feel of his whiskers against her inner thighs are tickling and she's trying very hard to stifle her giggling. Suddenly her giggle is replaced by a gasp. Drogo's mouth presses against her sex-his tongue is lapping against her wetness sending shock waves through her body. She's wringing the bedclothes in a vice like grip "Oh please… Drogo!" _God It's unbelievable… holy crap!_

Drogo moves his hands between Dani's thighs. His thumbs caress her gently, prising her open, making way for his tongue to delve between swollen folds. Her breathing is hard; she's gasping for air and is writhing despite her efforts to stay still. She's practically begging for more, pressing her hips against his face, she's completely out of control. She's never experienced anything like it. It's pure heaven. Drogo's groaning. His face is buried between her thighs and he doesn't want to leave. He can feel her clitoris swelling and hardening and knows she's almost there. Removing his lips he caresses the swollen nub gently by running his thumb over it. She's so deliciously wet. Her body begins to tremble, it's almost here…he listens for her moans and cries of pleasure. "Let go baby, come for me." Dani is breathless, the most intense feeling is building between her legs…she's never felt anything so amazing…it's growing…filling her inside with deep pleasure. She can't keep quiet; her breathing is so hard it's making her throat dry. "Drogo…God… Oh my G…..ahhhh….."

Drogo raises his head to watch Dani embrace her climax. He's still touching her delicately, milking her orgasm just a little more to prolong the pleasure. He's elated to see her release. Her first. He gets a 'happy spike' and feels pleased with himself. Dani is calming down; her breathing has almost returned to normal apart from a few whimpers and sighs. He crawls up her body, placing delicate kisses along her stomach…her rib cage…her breasts and her neck before one last kiss to her plump soft lips. Her arms wrap around Drogo. Holding him tightly she smiles and stares at him, her cheeks are flushed and pink. "That was…. Amazing…truly unbelievable"

"I aim to please Miss Stormborn. But I've not finished with you yet." His eyes flashed with wicked intent, her stomach contracted as he nudged her thighs open wider. Drogo shifted his weight slightly to one side. He reached one arm above her head and leaned over to the side while he ran his free hand down her body. Sliding his hand between their bodies he cupped her sex. She flinched, still sensitive and throbbing from her orgasm. Drogo moaned as he pressed his index finger between her folds. "You are so wet Dani, have you any idea what that does to a man?" Dani bit her lip and gave a slight shake of her head. "Do you have any idea what power you have over me?" Dani stared as Drogo closed his eyes and let out a huge sigh. "Stop…. Biting your lip!" he commanded. When he opened his eyes his pupils were large, the feral look excited her. _Do I drive you crazy? Like you do me?_

Dani released her lip, much to Drogo's relief; he was struggling to keep himself in check and really couldn't cope with any more of her sweet lips tormenting him. He gave her a soft kiss, and raked his mouth across hers letting out a raspy groan. "I want to be inside you, to feel you so." Dani smoothed her hands over his back, his body felt so good, hard and firm.

Drogo teased his fingers gently between Dani's wetness. Nuzzling his face into her neck his soft, hot breath made Dani tingle. His busy fingers between her legs were so gentle-she began to breathe harder, her soft moans encouraged him. He gently pressed his finger inside her heat, just a little, Dani sighed. She placed her hand to Drogo's face and turned her head to the side to kiss him. He kissed her deeply, pressing his mouth hard against hers. He wanted her now; he wanted to fuck her so badly it hurt. Shifting his weight so he covered her body with his he continued to explore with his finger. Concentrating on Drogo's mouth she kissed him back, searching his mouth with her tongue, sucking and nibbling his lips. Her senses heightened as Drogo's fingers dipped inside her. He ran his thumb over her clitoris and she moaned into his mouth. He was really struggling not to just remove his hand and push his erection deep inside her, god knows it's what he wanted more than anything, but he only had to wait a little longer. He teased Dani a little more with his thumb, she was hardening, getting ready. Moaning softly she pulled her mouth away, she watched Drogo.

"I want to fuck you Dani…I can't wait any longer." Drogo's husky voice sent shivers down her spine. "I want you too, now…please" Dani's pleas made him smile.

Removing his hand and pulling out of her wetness made her moan. He guided himself to her heat. Placing his hand beneath her thigh he pulled it higher, then shuffled closer. Bracing his knees he moved his arm to the side of her waist. He covered her body and looked into her eyes… "Ready? You're sure this is what you want?" Dani ran her fingers across his jaw. She'd never wanted anything so badly in all of her life. "Yes…Please."

Her fingers swept over his whiskers then she brushed them across his lips.

He took her finger into his mouth and sucked, he watched her, and she nibbled her lip. He couldn't stand it any longer; he'd reached the point of no return. Pulling his mouth away from her finger his eyes glared and growled. Dani released her lip and before she knew what was happening Drogo leaned in, took it between his teeth and bit it hard…. At the same time he pushed deep and hard into her heat. He groaned and cursed as he felt the tightness grip him and her barrier break. "Fuck" he whispered.

Dani let out a cry, he was so big, he filled her, she couldn't breathe and dug her fingers into his back. His mouth is slightly open and his breathing his harsh.

He remains still…composing himself… "You okay?"

Dani nods, her eyes are wild and wide open.

"I'm going to move baby." His body relaxes and eases out slightly. Dani groans… Drogo drops his head and rest his forehead against hers… his hot breath melts with hers as he thrusts back inside…. "Oh Christ." Drogo curses. Dani adjusts her legs, she shuffles beneath his weight and Drogo lifts himself to let her move to where she feels more comfortable… then she wraps her legs around his. He start to grind deeper, moving his hips, she's wet, hot and so tight, he's in danger of losing control too quickly…but she feels so wonderful.

Dani is panting- she's breathing hard and the wonderful noise she's making is tipping Drogo over the edge. He's using all his concentration not to come; but he's been wound up for too long. He quickens his pace and presses harder against her hips, digging for that spot. Dani calls his name… "Drogo…I think…"

"Come for me Dani…. Now!" His voice is gravelly, gritting his teeth he knows he can't hold on for much longer. Dani's squirming and writing, she's found herself….she knows what she needs and holds him tightly, bucking against him wantonly. She cries out, her body shudders. Exquisite pleasure erupts through her body like a volcano…she's coming apart all around him and it's perfect. Drogo soon catches her up; he gives her everything, slamming into her, deep hard and relentlessly. He's unhinged and unleashed… his body trembles and then suddenly his release explodes deep inside her. His face contorts and his head is thrown back…with his last thrust he cries "Dani!" before hanging his head next to hers. He empties himself inside her heat. He relaxes and folds his arms around her…placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" His eyes search hers for truth.

"No…it was… unbelievable" Dani stares into his beautiful green eyes. She is content. Drogo leans in and kisses her softly on the mouth. He pulls away and she gasps. He filled her completely…and now she feels empty. He moves over to the side of the bed, wraps his arms around her, holding her tightly.

He closes his eyes only to open them quickly. Dani does it again, she amazes and surprises him.

"I'd like to do that again please"


	8. Chapter 8

**Game of Thrones meets 50 shades**

**Chapter 8**

"Are you sure I didn't hurt you?" Drogo trails his finger across Dani's cheek. His concerned look surprises her.

"You, are asking if you hurt me? Dani smirks and raises her eyebrows.

"The irony is not lost on me, given what I want to do to you, but seriously… you are okay?"

Dani let out a huge sigh, she nestled her face close to his chest. She felt wonderful, she had no idea it would be so good. Now she knows what all the fuss is about. When she'd been with previous boyfriends, she knew she was never ready for them…and they wouldn't have taken care of her the way that Drogo had… grinning wide she moved her head and looked to her lover.

"Do I take that as your answer?"

Dani giggled. "Yes… and no…you didn't hurt me, truly"

Drogo let out a low growl. With his finger he drew a line across her smile, and then kissed her. She pressed her body firmly against his, almost molding herself around him. He felt hot and damp to the touch. Dani beamed. She was so happy at this moment. It was worth the wait. But she had to move. Pulling her body free from his hold, "I need the bathroom, back in a moment" and she headed to the en-suite.

Drogo lay back stretching his arms behind his head. He sighed. This was going to be so much fun. He'd take her to places she couldn't imagine, new heights, and new pleasures. He would enjoy teaching her and teasing her. A wicked grin covered his face.

Dani immerged from the bathroom. The sight sprawled across the bed made her flush. He looked gorgeous. Beautiful tanned skin, not too much fuzz…just enough covering his chest…and the line below his navel…pointing too… _Oh! He's hard._

Drogo watched her as she came closer to the bed… scanning her delicate frame made his cock twitch. Beautiful breasts, full and pert-begging to be sucked, nibbled and bitten beckoned him. Dani could see the hunger in his eyes… they were wide, with a feral look. She liked it, she liked that he wanted her. She watched his eyes moved lower. Her instincts made her cover herself… "Don't, I want to see you" he commanded. Quickly she obeyed. "You shouldn't be ashamed of your nakedness Dani, you have a beautiful body, and I like looking at you. Come here." He shuffled onto his side and patted the bed next to him…she lay where he instructed, facing him on her side. He moved away from her, moving nearer the edge of the bed…making more room between them.

He reached over to Dani, and traced his finger along her hip. "You have the softest skin" he whispered… running his hand down her thigh. "Thank you" she blushed. Drogo trailed his hand back up her body. Skirting over her soft curls-making her tense- and then across her belly and then up to her breasts. His touch was gentle, she felt special. The way he looked at her, seeing how much he enjoyed her, gave her a good feeling.

Drogo moved his hand back down her body and this time reached around to her bottom. His fingers kneaded the soft flesh and a husky groan escaped his throat. Moving lower to the back of her thigh, he pulled her over. She fell forward and lay almost flat against the bed. He laid a soft kiss on her shoulder. His hand continued to caress her thigh. Letting his fingers tease gently when he moved higher, between her legs. Dani sighed, it felt good. Another kiss scorched her skin, then another; lower-along her arm…across her back. Drogo shifted position. He climbed over her, hovering over her tiny frame and nudging her legs wider, while one hand pushed behind her knee, bending it higher. His lips grazed up her shoulder and then to her neck.

"I'm going to take you from behind Daenerys" his husky voice whispers close to her ear.

He travels his hand up over her buttocks and up her back. Wrapping his hand in her hair at the nape of her neck, he pulls gently, holding her in place. She can't move…his body has her pinned as he presses against her.

"You are mine" he whispers, "only mine, don't you forget it." His words are strong, his voice firm and controlling, sending shivers through her body. Dani feels herself shudder as his erection grows between her legs.

Drogo rests slightly to the side with his elbow supporting his weight; his hand is still firmly holding her neck in place. He's freed his other hand and he trails his fingers down her side. Reaching round he brushes over her soft curls, then lets his long fingers teaser her clitoris. His breathing hastens, his face is close to hers. "You smell wonderful" then nuzzles behind her ear. His fingers are circling over her tenderly; she feels herself harden and presses herself against them.

"Keep still" He stops his teasing, Dani winces at the absence of his touch. Drogo brings his hand to her ass and runs his wet fingers between her cheeks. Dani gaps, her muscles clench. "Relax" he murmurs. Drogo slides his hand between her legs. He cups her and continues to tease her, she moans. "Do not move Dani" his voice firm. Dani sighs; the pleasure is almost excruciating and when he pushes his thumb inside her gently, she whimpers.

"Feel good?" he nuzzled his face into her hair, his breathing is hard.

He continues to tease, pushing his thumb slowly inside her wetness. In, out, in… he circles her clitoris with his fingers and Dani begins to shudder. It's hard to stay still, she's concentrating so hard, closing her eyes tight but he's driving her insane, her instincts are to move, to grind herself against his touch. She can feel tingling deep inside her-the familiar sensation quickens her breathing. "Hm Dani, you are so wet…and so quickly… I like that… I like that a lot." His sensual voice makes Dani shiver. She wants to move, to press herself into him… but he's pinned her tightly. It's like a slow torture, but without pain, teasing… sensual…exquisite.

"Open your mouth" he commands… his thumb is pressing against her lips and she opens her eyes sharply. He pushes it into her mouth. "See how you taste" his voice is raspy against her ears… "Suck" his command is firm. Dani puckers her lips and obeys. Tasting herself wouldn't be something she would have thought could be erotic, but he makes it so divine. "I want to fuck your mouth Daenerys, and I will, but not yet." Drogo's sultry voice sends chills through Dani…causing her to moan…she bites his thumb. He gasps and pulls her hair, she releases him. "Hm…. Naughty girl."

He shifts his position; his knees nudge her thighs wider as he edges closer. His thick erection presses against her wetness, Dani whimpers… the anticipation is exhilarating. She feels him nudge the head of his cock to her entrance and lets out a faint cry. "We're going to take this real slow baby." His breathing is ragged. Slowly he eases into her, taking his time. Dani groans as he fills her. Deeper, she groans again, louder. "Oh fuck" he mutters through gritted teeth," then pushes further inside. She's tight and wet "You feel so good" he pants. Dani feels herself tighten, her muscles start to contract, he pulls back. "Not yet baby." His voice is wicked. He waits for a few moments, and then begins again. "Drogo please!" Dani's gasping for breath. He's driving her insane. "I want you sore baby" he drives deep inside her, she gasps. "Every time you move tomorrow, I want you to be reminded of me, inside you. You're mine." He pulls back then thrusts deep inside her, again she cries. Her head is spinning, she wants more. Slowly he grinds his hips…he fills her completely. Moving deep and slow he starts moving again, taking her to the edge, then stopping…resting until her nerves calm for a few moments before continuing. "Oh Drogo please!"

"What do you want Daenerys? Tell me" his voice is almost sadistic. He's pressing his face against hers, the heat from his breath falls over her face.

"You" she whimpers.

He lets out a throaty growl…and nibbles her jaw. He drives into her and she cries out. "Is this what you want baby?" Drogo quickens his rhythm. Deep and hard he slams into her. " . ." he murmurs with each thrust. Dani is groaning louder and her cries encourage his actions. "Come for me baby." He grinds his hips in circling movements. Dani breaths faster and begins to pant rapidly. Jabbing faster, Drogo drives against her hard; the sound of skin against skin fills the room, mingling with cries of pleasure. Dani feels her muscles spasm…she's falling apart…her breaths are shallow and when she feels her release she cries out. Burying her face in the pillows she drowns her screams… Drogo's release follows; his last few thrust drive deep inside her. "Dani!" His head throws back. After a few moments he falls against her, both of them sighing softly.

"Fuck Dani"… he pulls away from her and lies on his back on the bed. She can't move her body. She's tingling from the overwhelming sensation she's just enjoyed. His arms reach around her and pull her close. They fall asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Game of Thrones meets 50 shades**

**Chapter 9**

Dani woke to see Drogo immerging from the bathroom… wow…what a beautiful sight. He was naked and his hair fell loose. Her surprise showed on her face and Drogo gave her smile.

"Morning beautiful." He kneeled on the bed and kissed her tenderly on her forehead.

Dani stretched beneath him, puling like a contented cat. "Same to you." Her eyes couldn't stop staring, he looked amazing… beautiful hair draped over his shoulder. She couldn't resist stroking it, letting her fingers tease through the softness. "I love your hair." Her fingers continued to play with the long tresses. Drogo gave her a few minutes of pleasure; he actually enjoyed the attention but knew Dani had been dying to get her hands on it since they first met. "Consider it a reward." He grinned.

"Hm… I like rewards."

"Good girls always get rewarded" he leaned in close, his mouth grazed along her cheek and across to her ear, "Shall we continue with some more training?" his guttural voice gave Dani a flush of excitement.

"I'd like that." She replied, flaunting an innocent glance. Her lower lip found its way beneath her teeth.

"Daenerys….stop." He growled low in his throat, the sight of her nibbling her lip drove him insane. "We need to eat first, you must be hungry-come, I'll make you some breakfast."

He dragged himself away, although his need was obvious. Dani watched as he moved over to the wardrobe. His body, hard as marble, made her tingle all over-and the hair… falling down his back all the way to his perfectly peachy bottom. "Ugh!" Dani reached for the pillow and covered her face to drown her frustration. Drogo turned; a wry grin covered his face.

Dani threw the pillow to the side, and tormented herself just a little more as she watched Drogo put on his jeans. She sighed. He pulled a vest from the hanger. Turning as he pulled it over his head and down his body he let Dani get one more view of his bare flesh. His eyes looked hungry. Dani couldn't take her eyes from him. "Like what you see?"

"Oh yes, I do."

He gave her one more tease as he pulled his hair from under his vest, throwing it over his shoulder, teasing it smooth. Dani quickly got out of bed and hurried over to him. His eyes followed her naked body. Instinctively he reached his hand to his still opened jeans and stroked himself. Dani felt powerful, he wanted her and her confidence grew. Standing behind him she smoothed his hair with her hands. Drogo leaned back his head and let her play, his hand still holding his erection. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?" He managed to speak. His voice sounded almost painful. Dani reached her hands around his wide shoulders and down his arms. Pressing her face against his back, smelling his hair, she held her body close. Her hands followed all the way down his arms to his hands and she covered them with her own. Drogo moved his hands from his hardness and let Dani take over. Her delicate touch made him hiss. She stroked his length with one hand and pushed lower into his jeans to cup his balls with the other, gently. Her skin as soft as velvet caressed him. She had no idea what to do, she's never had her hands on a man before…. But listening to Drogo groan gave her encouragement.

Suddenly he pulled himself from her grasp and turned to face her. "You are so inquisitive it's such a delight to be with you." Pulling her hands up to his mouth he kissed each in turn. "It's going to give me immense satisfaction teaching you more." Letting go of her hands he wrapped his arms around her. Dani hugged him tightly and looked up to see his face. "I can't wait."

"Ugh…." Drogo released his hold. His frustration at his growing need to drag her back to bed and sink himself deep inside her made him curse. "Dress! Now!" he shoved her towards the bathroom. Dani giggled and started moving but glanced over her shoulder with a wanton look, then bit her lip. "GO!" Drogo lunged for her but she quickly moved out of the way… his eyes were wild and full of need, he growled "If you don't get dressed, I won't be accountable for my actions Daenerys, now go." Dani continued giggling and rushed to the bathroom and closed the door.

He let out a huge sigh and left the bedroom to go and make something to eat.

By the time Dani joined Drogo in the kitchen; he'd already made her a large mug of tea and had the bacon grilling. The smell filled her nostrils… "Hm… I love the smell of bacon."

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes, I am."

"Me too, actually I'm ravenous." He grinned.

Dani pulled out a stool and perches herself on it, she winced as she sat.

"Exactly how sore are you?"

"Why? You sending me your commiserations?" she cast a sarcastic look at him.

"No, I was wondering about continuing basic training, I thought we'd try oral skills today." He looked over to her with an impish grin.

Dani's shocked face stared… she remember his comments from last night, _I want to fuck your mouth…oh! _Then bit her lip.

"Stop it!" he scorned. "You know it makes me want to fuck you…hard…and you're not wearing anything under my shirt, so tread carefully Miss Stormborn. Dani rolled her eyes and grinned.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me?"

"I believe I did." She was feeling quite daring.

Drogo flashed her a menacing look, then smiled. "So, I'm assuming you want to stay then?"

"Hm… yes…for today… I have to be home this evening, I have an interview to prepare for tomorrow."

"What time tomorrow?"

"9.00am"

"I'll make sure you reach your interview on time, you can spend the night here."

Dani frowned, "No, I'd like to go home this evening please." She looked at Drogo who had now stopped beating the eggs and was giving her a hard stare.

"Very well. I'll take you home after lunch, okay?"

"Thanks." Dani looks down at her hands; she started twiddling her fingers and waits for a moment. "Is this what it's going to be like all the time?" she doesn't look at Drogo but keeps her head down, watching her fingers.

He turns quickly "Like what?"

Dani plucks up the courage to look at him.

"You, ordering me around all the time."

Drogo pauses for a second… "Yes. And what's more, you'll want me too." He keeps eye contact. "It's a big step; you have to go with your gut. Do the research and read the documents I've given you." Turning back to the stove, he starts to make the scrambled eggs.

"How am I going to do research, I've signed the NDA and I'm not allowed to talk to anyone?"

"The internet is a marvelous invention Miss Stormborn, you should check it out" he grinned.

"I don't have a computer, the one I used for studying only just managed to survive long enough for me to finish my exams, I've not had the money to get a new one yet."

"I'll buy you one, don't worry about that."

"No thank you, I don't want you to buy me one." Dani wasn't happy about taking gifts from him at this stage of their relationship…or whatever it was.

"Then I will loan you it, how about that?"

"Hm…okay."

"Good. You can look up anything you're not sure about that's in the documents."

Dani turned back to the breakfast bar; she can't understand what's so important about the documents…why she has to succumb to his will. She's not sure about her feelings. She wants more than to be his _submissive._

Drogo plates up the eggs and bacon. Placing a large plate in front of her he pulls out a stool and sits beside her. "Eat." He commands.

Dani stares and gives him a scornful look. Drogo raises his eyebrows… almost waiting for her to give him some smart retort so that he can scorn her. She doesn't speak; she picks up a fork and starts to eat. She's really quite hungry.

After a few mouthfuls of food Dani places the fork on the plate and pushes it away. "I'm done."

"You've hardly eaten anything, eat some more" Dani's eyes glare before he finishes, "Please Dani."

Shaking her head, "No…I'm full, thank you though, it was delicious."

Drogo gave a deep sigh but didn't push further.

"Why do you insist on me eating so much?"

"Because you need you're strength…that's also why I want you to exercise regularly so that you become supple and stronger. I need you fit." His facial expression was deadly serious.

Dani's mouth dropped open. He realized his bluntness had made her uneasy.

"Part of our agreement is that I take care of you, it's my responsibility to make sure you are fit and healthy. I want to take care of you." He turned to face her now, he looked very concerned.

"I need to talk to Kate, my room mate. I have questions about things. I won't mention anything about the _Red room of pain_." She looked nervously at Drogo.

He raised his eyebrows, "Red room of pain? It's mostly about pleasure." He looks at her…she's quiet. "So is there anything you want to know? That I can help with? For starters… how was last night?"

Dani smiled as she replied "Very good. I had a wonderful time."

"Good, me too. There were some 'firsts' for me too. No one has ever slept with me in my bed before and I've never had vanilla sex."

Dani looked at him puzzled… "Vanilla sex?"

He grinned… "Straight sex, no frills, no toys."

"Why haven't you ever had vanilla sex before? Have you always done it…well..the way you have, you know… "

"Because it wasn't something I was ever introduced too, I didn't know anything else. One of my mothers' friends seduced me when I was fifteen. She had very particular tastes. I was her submissive for 6 years…. So you see… I know what it means to be a submissive."

Dani looked shocked, "Haven't you ever dated anyone?"

"No, she was all I wanted, and if I had, she'd have beaten the shit out of me."

"How old was she?" Dani couldn't help asking.

"Old enough to know better." He leaned close to Dani when he answered and touched his face to hers.

"Do you still see her? Does your mother know?

"Good God no! and of course I don't see her, we're just friends."

Dani stares at him… she's not sure what to feel. He's never known anything different. She's not sure if this is what she wants to be involved in.

Drogo takes in a deep breath, "Come on…let's go take a bath." He gets up and helps Dani off the stool and leads her to the bathroom.

The bathroom is huge…and so is the bath. Drogo sets the taps running then turns to the vanity unit and ties up his hair. Dani watches him, he's beautiful. He's pulled his hair up in a high ponytail and then looped it back up. There's so much of it. He watches Dani through the mirror and smiles. "Rewards later Miss Stormborn, you can brush it after your training." He grins. Dani blushes and turns towards the bath. Taking of his shirt she lets it fall to the floor then removes her panties. Drogo watches her step into the bath. The smell of almonds and coconut encompasses the room. Drogo had poured the bath oil in when he set the water running. Dani sat in the bath and hissed as the water stung her sensitive and sore area.

Drogo finishes tying up his hair and undresses. "Move forward baby." He instructs Dani, and then steps in behind her. His legs stretch out and he embraces her, holding her gently to him. She leans back. "You okay baby?" he asks after hearing her hiss when she sat in the hot water. "I'm good, just a little tender that's all." He plants a kiss tenderly to the top of her head and reaches for the wash cloth. He's very delicate as he washes her. She's unsure of what to do…she's never shared a bath with anyone before. His hands, while large, always manage to touch her gently, setting her nerve endings on fire. He starts to move his hands all over her, washing her. Reaching between her legs with the washcloth, he delicately cleans her. Dani relaxes and lets out a sigh. He's fastened her legs with his own to the sides of the bath, making her open to him. She moans softly as she feels his fingers against the cloth press against her. "Feel good?" he asks, softly against her ear. "Hm…yes…"

Drogo discards the cloth and continues washing her intimately. Bringing his other hand into play-he continues to caress her body. She's getting flustered and her breathing increases. His touch is unbelievable. He's playing her perfectly. Her body arches against his fingers as they tease her. Gripping the sides of the bath she can feel herself getting closer to that wonderful feeling. "Drogo…" she's almost pleading as he increases the pressure against her swollen nerve cluster. "Oh Dani, you are so responsive… you have no idea what you do to me." His voice is husky. Dani can feel his hardness against her back. She's almost ready to come and starts to moan louder, her body eagerly bucking against Drogo's hands. Without warning he moves his hands away and she gasps. "Hm…not yet baby. We need to continue with your training first." He nips her ear playfully. Dani lets out a groan and Drogo pushes her forward, "Face me." He commands. Dani turns to face him; he looks so gorgeous leaning back, his huge cock just visible above the water. He's rested his arms along the edge of the bath and he gives Dani a menacing stare. Raising his hips, he gives Dani an eye full of his desire.

He stays still, waiting for Dani to move. She's feeling nervous but after her earlier encounter in the bedroom she wants to explore further. His gentle moans of pleasure had encouraged her.

She traces her hands up Drogo's thighs as she watches him. Gently she brushes her fingertips up his length. Drogo draws in a sharp breath. Her touch makes him tingle. Her delicate fingers wrap around him, and she squeezes lightly, causing a soft growl to rumble through his throat. "Use your mouth baby." He encourages. Dani leans forward. Resting one hand across his chest to support herself while the other holds him firmly, she moves her lips across his swollen head. "Oh fuck" Drogo whispers as he breaths in sharply. She flicks her tongue delicately across the crown, listening for more cursing and hissing. Drogo's body tenses. Her soft mouth enveloping his head sends electric shocks rippling through his body. Wave after wave surges through him as she teases him with her tongue. Her lips purse around him, and she dips her head lower, taking him deep into her mouth. Drogo groans louder, his hips buck against her mouth but she doesn't pull away… she takes him deeper. Her hand tightens its grip at the base of his cock and she starts to bob her head faster. "Oh Dani…yes… that's perfect." She can feel herself soar at hearing his praise… it drives her on. Sheathing her teeth with her lips she makes the contact firmer. Drogo's hands are resting on her head now, he's gently guiding her. Without warning she sinks low, taking him deep into her throat and Drogo curses loudly. His fingers dig into her hair as he fights against the need to come. "How deep can you go baby?" his voice is ragged. Dani shows him. She takes him again; faster and deeper… his hips buck wildly against her mouth. He's trying to hold out but her tongue is lapping against his crown every time she raises her head and brings him to the edge of her mouth…. Then she swallows him whole as she drives her face deep onto him. "Dani… I'm going to come…if you don't want me in your mouth move now!" he speaks quickly as he's almost there… Dani doesn't stop; she keeps slamming her mouth hard onto him, pumping him, bringing him closer. "Baby…yes…ugh…Fuck!" Drogo releases and spills into her mouth. Dani struggles to swallow but manages after she pulls her mouth up a little. She drinks him, sucking him dry while he twitches beneath her. Drogo finally relaxes and lets out a huge sigh. Placing his hands back to the sides of the bath he smiles, "And again Miss Stormborn…you have surprised me." Dani sits up, wipes her mouth and smiles. "Another first?" he asks. Her smile turns into a huge grin, she's feeling very pleased with herself, she nods.

"Hm… well that's oral skill training over with…I think we can award an 'A' Miss Stormborn." Drogo grinned and Dani let out a squeal.

"You really are a wonder Dani." He stares hard at her, her cheeks are flushed and scanning her breasts her erect nipples make him hard. He lets out a quiet groan and grins. Standing up and stepping out of the bath he offers his hand to Dani.

"Let's get dried and move into the bedroom, I owe you an orgasm." Dani stands up quickly taking Drogo's extended hand and gets out, her giggling makes him laugh.


	10. Chapter 10

**Game of Thrones meets 50 shades**

**Chapter 10**

Drogo wraps a towel around his waist and then another round Dani. Leading her to the bedroom she follows obediently. His hair is still tied up, and she's dying to get her hands on it and brush it. As they reach the bedroom and enter, Drogo stops and turns to her. He reaches his hands to her face and leans in to kiss her. His lips are soft against hers. She opens her mouth slightly as he slides his tongue into her mouth. She groans; he has the most wonderful mouth. Before she has a chance to get into it, he pulls away.

"Say yes." He whispers reverently.

"To what?" She frowns.

"Yes to our arrangement, to being mine, please Daenerys." He whispers. His voice is almost pleading. He kisses her again, passionately before he stands back and stares at her.

His hands unfasten the towel from around her and he begins to pat her skin gently with it, starting at her shoulders. Dani can't believe how gentle and caring he is. It seems strange to her that he doesn't want more from a relationship, that he only wants a 'contract' arrangement Fridays through Sundays. She watches him, examining his face as he continues his task.

"You have beautiful flawless skin Daenerys; I could look at you all day." His stare makes her blush; she's still not fully relaxed being naked in front of a man. But the way he watches her and then compliments her, gives her more confidence. She stands still, letting him dry her. It's quite erotic. He's moved down to her breasts and she manages to stay motionless…letting him care for her. Fluffing the towel in his hands Drogo kneels in front of her. He's patting her stomach and her hips softly. "Open your legs." He commands. Dani flushes but she obeys, inching her legs apart. He brings the towel between her legs and dries her, patting her delicately in her most intimate places then moves down her legs. When he's finished he discards the towel to the floor. Running his hands up her thighs he follows them with a trail of kisses. Moving higher up to her hips and across her belly he groans quietly. Nestling his face close to her sex he takes in a deep breath. Dani is overcome with embarrassment, her hands move to his head as if to move him but he tilts his head to look up to her. "You smell wonderful." She smiles nervously. Drogo continues laying gentle kisses all across her hips. She begins untying his hair, it falls loose and she smoothes it with her hands.

Drogo raises himself to stand; he wraps his arms around her and lifts her, then moves over to the bed. Laying her down gently he leaves her on the bed as he moves round to the closet. Dani, curious to see what he's doing, watches him remove a grey tie from the rack. When he turns back towards the bed he's turning it into a bow…with two loops. She sits up on the bed, watching him. She has a look of a frightened rabbit, and Drogo senses her tension.

"Trust me." His voice is soft but firm. Dani nods tentatively.

"Hold out your hands."

Dani does as she's instructed.

"Good girl."

When her arms are extended, he puts each loop over her hands and around her wrists… he pulls the ends of the tie, tightening the loops, bringing her hands together at the wrists. His eyes are bright with excitement. Dani starts to tremble. "Trust me." His words are firmer this time, as he presses his finger to her mouth. Dani's eyes open wide, her heart is beating so hard. She tries to control her breathing. "Lay back, with your head at the top of the bed." Drogo assist by guiding her down on her back, adjusting her legs and shuffling her lower. He removes his towel but Dani's eyes are fixed on his face. "Oh Dani what shall I do to you know?" his expression is ardent, full of desire. Straddling her, he lifts her arms above her head. "Keep your hands up here, don't move them-understand?" His commanding voice is reinforced by a piercing stare into her eyes. Dani nods.

"Answer me." His voice is soft.

"I won't move my hands" her voice is breathless.

"Good girl," He licks his lips slowly and deliberately. Dani is completely mesmerized by his actions. He leans forward and plants a single kiss on her mouth.

"I'm going to kiss you all over Miss Stormborn." He touches his fingers to her cheek softly then runs it down along her jaw line. Pulling her face gently over to the side, he begins kissing her neck. Dani lets out a long breath. She's been holding it wondering what was going to happen but hearing his words she manages to breathe almost normally again.

Drogo kisses a scorching trail of kisses all the way down Dani's neck and across her shoulder. He occasionally surprises her with a little nibble or a hard suck, causing her to give a little mewl. He continues to shower her with his attention. His plump lips feel so delicate across her skin which seems to be extra sensitive. Her nerves are on high alert and with each press of his mouth to her flesh she sighs. Desperate to touch him she reaches her hands from above her head and touches his head. He stops kissing and raises his head to glare at her.

"Don't move your hands… or we'll have to start all over again."

"I want to touch you." Her eyes plead along with her breathy request.

"I know." He grins. "Put your hands back above your head, now." His voice is more commanding this time. Dani does as she's told.

"Good girl." He places a lingering kiss on her lips before moving back lower, dragging his soft whiskers across her neck. Moving ever lower he hovers over her breast.

Dani puffs out a huge breath of air in frustration which makes Drogo chortle. He teases her with a gentle suck to her nipple, causing her to groan. Holding it between his pursed lips he swirls his tongue across the sensitive nub, making her writhe. Drogo moves his hands to hold her waist. Releasing her now erect nipple from his mouth he slowly kisses his way across to the other….and sucks the fresh nipple softly. His hair has fallen forward over his shoulders and gently brushing against Dani's skin, she's so frustrated she can't touch him. _He's so annoying!_

Dani is desperately trying to stay still but her body is squirming beneath him. He's started moving his hands up her sternum and cups both breasts. He inches his body lower and while cupping her breasts kisses down her stomach, then brings his hands down to her hips. Dani starts to raise her hips, she's rolling them against him but he presses her hard against the bed, holding her in place.

"Stay… still!" he growls.

He dips his tongue into her navel; his breath is making her skin turn to goose-bumps. With her hands still above her head she grabs at the pillow, trying to relieve some of the frustration. Drogo's lips are sucking at her belly, his tongue swirls across her flesh and she's on fire. Her stomach muscles tense and flinch, causing a chain reaction down between her legs… it's almost like being electrocuted with tiny shocks. He's moving across her body slowly, teasing her… he's driving her to despair. Running his nose along her skin he follows a line from her stomach to the top of her pubic hair. He's nipping gently and still holding her still with his hands on her hips. Moving suddenly he sits back, swaps position of his legs, nudging himself between hers and runs his hands down her thighs. Staring up at her, laid back against the bed, her arms stretched above her… his eyes widen and he lets out a groan. She looks beautiful, her blonde hair fallen against the bed-flawless skin shimmering with a light layer of perspiration. His cock is twitching and aching to be inside her but he hasn't finished playing yet.

Running both hands down one leg, he leaves one hand at her knee while the other makes a grab for her foot. Raising her foot and reaching behind her knee his raises her foot to his mouth. He starts kissing each toe and all the time he watches her. She's shocked by the sensation…never would she have thought toe sucking would feel so…sensual-erotic. Dani flinches and twitches when he licks across her foot to her ankle. It's driving her insane and she's really trying to keep still but his mouth is just so…amazing. Drogo makes a trail of kisses up her leg, across her knee, up her thigh. He lets her leg fall back to the bed and nestles himself between her thighs, his hot mouth hovering dangerously close to her sex. Dani gets a little breathless when he moves both hands underneath each of her thighs and runs his nose up her thigh until he reaches her cleft. He teases her with soft movements, gently brushing his nose across her wetness. "Oh God Drogo… please!" she's begging.

"What do you want Dani?" his voice is raspy and teasing. His warm breathe dances across her sex, she gasps.

"Do you know how intoxicating you smell Miss Stormborn?" As he asks he keeps his eyes on Dani's face, presses his nose firmly against her and inhales deeply.

"Oh….please," Dani's starting to gasp for air, it's insane, he's insane, and her body is shaking with anticipation. She can feel herself start to tremble beneath his hold.

"Hm….i like it when you beg." The wicked tone in his voice sends a chill through her body.

"You've pleased me today" he blows gently across her wet folds, "so I'm going to reward you."

Dani senses the wicked smirk she knows he's wearing right now. Slowly, while still holding her thighs with his hands, he flicks his tongue across her clitoris.

"Aargh!..." Dani twitches against his touch.

He's relentless; his tongue licks her softly, teasing every part of her. His thumbs gently move higher between her legs, spreading her open while he covers his mouth over her. It's unbelievable and she can't keep still. Her hips buck against his mouth, he feels so good. The sensation of his tongue lapping against her makes her pant, her breathing is ragged and she's really gripping the pillow now. Drogo moves one hand from her thigh, she gasps when he slowly slips his finger inside her. She can hear his throaty growl. "Oh baby, I love that you are so wet for me."

He's pushing inside deeper and circling gently, at the same time he's teasing her clitoris with his expert tongue, it's enough to send her over the edge. Her legs stiffen and she feels the warm tingling deep inside. Drogo sucks at her gently in between licks. He feels her hardening. Her voice becomes louder as she starts to moan, her orgasm imminent. Involuntarily her hips buck and twitch. "Come for me baby." Drogo's urgent voice commands. Dani cries out, she can't hold back. Her body arches against the bed and Drogo eases his attention but maintains a slight pressure with his mouth against her sex. She's thrashing against his mouth and he closes his eyes to enjoy the pleasure he feels from hers. When she relaxes against the bed, her cries turning to a soft whimper, he releases his hold.

Climbing up her body, nudging her legs apart he presses his cock against her wetness. Dani cries in bliss when he pushes deep inside her, gently. He doesn't move but waits. "Hows this? Feel good?" he watches her face. A smile widens across her face and she lets out a sigh, "Wonderful, more please."

He doesn't waste any time. Drogo pulls almost all the way out then slams hard against her. She gaps and moans when he does it again, faster, deeper. His pace is almost frenzied. He's propped up on his arms; his hair has fallen forward and is draped across Dani's body. When he pushes deep against her it tickles across her breasts, it's sensual. Quickening his movements his breathing is hard and heavy. "Oh Dani, you feel so wonderful, Come baby, please come." He nestles his face close to hers… his breaths are heavy as he breaths against her neck. Dani closes her eyes. It's heaven, her body is alive. He's taking her to places she's never been and she loves it. She's brought her knees higher and has wrapped her legs over Drogo's, as if to hold him. He's struggling to hold on and through gritted teeth curses. "Fuck Dani, come on." His hips dig deep, circling inside her.

"Drogo!...yes.."

He continues driving into her, gyrating his hips, giving her the contact she needs. He's almost ready to explode when finally she breaks. "Aaargh… Oh my god!" Dani creams her orgasm loudly… swiftly followed by Drogo. "Thank fuck!" He's grunting hard with each thrust and finally gives one last groan before falling forward.

After a few moments Drogo lifts his head to face Dani.

"See how good we are together? If you give yourself to me, it will be so much better. Trust me Daenerys; I can take you to places you don't know exist." He leans his face close, resting his nose against hers. Dani doesn't answer or speak. Her thoughts are jumbled and she can't think straight.

"Can I move my hands now please?" she giggles. Drogo pulls out of her hot body, causing her to wince. Climbing to the side he takes her hands and brings them forward, and releases his tie from around her wrists. Placing a kiss on each hand he finishes with a kiss to her forehead before laying flat and wrapping his arms around her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Game of thrones meets 50 shades**

**Chapter 11**

When Dani woke she found herself alone in the bed. It was late afternoon. She must have dozed off after the events of this morning and she brushed her hair from her face and let out a huge sigh. This was all very strange. Her first time with someone-someone that was so experienced and also into some strange stuff made her stomach twinge. She couldn't deny it had been exciting…and while she'd wondered what her first time with someone would be like, she never imaged it would have been this way. Drogo was a tender lover as well as firm and also dominating. That word…. sent shivers up her spine. She could hear Drogo in the kitchen, the sound of china clattering and the smell of coffee wafting into the bedroom made her want to join him.

After freshening up in the bathroom she borrowed a shirt from Drogo's wardrobe, it smelled of him. She loved the way he smelled, not of anything specific as in aftershave…but…just _him. _Her own clothes were in the upstairs bedroom from the previous night, so she quietly headed upstairs to retrieve her panties before joining Drogo in the kitchen.

He was facing the counter, pouring coffee into the cups; the rear view of him was magnificent. His beautiful hair fell down to his backside in a long ponytail. The tight fitting jeans hugged his thighs and ass, showing them off to perfection. The white t-shirt clung to his muscular back and Dani wanted to run her hands across it. As she approached, he turned to face her, smiling. "You decided to wake up finally, coffee?" he handed her a cup.

"Um… yes. I didn't expect to sleep but I must have needed it, thanks." She took the coffee from his extended hand.

"Let's go through to the lounge, we can be more comfortable in there." Drogo squeezed past her and headed out of the kitchen area towards the other room. Dani followed. She hadn't fully dressed and wishes now she had. She was feeling uncomfortable.

Drogo sat at one end of the huge Chesterfield leather sofa. Placing his coffee on the table in front of him, he watched Dani as she followed. She looked nervous.

"Sit"

"Um… I think I'll just go and get dressed if that's okay." She placed her cup on the coffee table and started to turn.

"No, you look fine, please… sit Daenerys, I want to talk to you."

Dani inhaled a deep breath and pursed her lips together, then smiled as she sat next to Drogo. He'd draped his arm over the back of the sofa and when she sat he moved his hand to her cheek and smiled. Dani shyly smiled and cleared her throat before speaking. "I'd like you to take me home after coffee, if that's okay?"

Drogo frowned. "Of course, if that's what you want. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, it's just that I really want to prepare for an interview that I have tomorrow, you know… sort out my clothing, prepare some answers for questions that I think might be asked. You know how it is."

"Actually I don't." Drogo's expression was calm. "I don't get involved with the day to day running of the company, interviewing is left to my staff. But I understand you're need to go home so will take you once you've answered my request." His eyes stared hard making Dani tense.

"You mean the contract?"

"Yes. Have you given any more thought to our agreement?"

Dani nervously licked her lip and took a sip of coffee. She could feel Drogo's stare boring into her, she really didn't know what she was going to do at this stage.

"I think… I need to take some time to think about it. Like you said, do some research and stuff." Dani quickly glanced at Drogo; his eyes were fixed at hers. He had beautiful eyes, clear, green and staring deep into her soul.

"I understand." Reaching behind the sofa to the table Drogo picked up a lap top. It looked new. "Here, to assist with your research." He handed it to Dani.

Quickly putting down her coffee she took the lap top, "it's just a loan, for studying, right?"

"Of course. I've already taken the liberty of installing some things you will need, and also put my email in the contacts. You can contact me any time during your investigations should you have any questions which for whatever reason, you can't find an answer too. Okay?"

"Thank you." Dani hugged the lap top to her chest and looked down. Drogo touches his hand to her cheek; gently he traced his fingers across her lips. "Look at me."

Dani raised her eyes to face Drogo, he was so wickedly handsome, and he made her stomach turn with excitement.

"I want this more than anything Daenerys, I want you to be mine, only mine… and this is the only way I can be happy."

Dani's eyes gazed across his face. His expression seemed pleading somehow. "What if I want more?"

"I don't do 'more' Miss Stormborn." Drogo sat back and removed his hand, replacing it on the back of the sofa. "If you want hearts and flowers, I'm not for you, trust me." His demeanor seemed to chill suddenly. Dani frowned. Drogo realized his answer came over cold and tried to recover his previous actions. "I'm not saying I'm not flexible Dani, maybe we can schedule a date for during the week… so it's not just weekends that we see each other. I'm sure we can sort something to our mutual benefit." He touched his other hand to her knee and leaned close. Waiting for her reply he gave a gentle smile. Dani nodded, "Let me go through the contract at home. After that I will have a better understanding of exactly what it is you're looking for." She placed her hand over his and gave him a smile.

"Good. If you've finished your coffee you should get dressed and I'll take you home."

Drogo kissed her forehead and got up. He left the room quickly leaving Dani to finish her coffee. She left most of it and took her cup through to the kitchen before heading upstairs to dress. When she returned downstairs Drogo had the lap top and the contract together in a paper carrier and handed them to her. "Here, once you get home go over the contract and then look up anything you're not sure about. I've already told you to email me whenever you want; I'm always available for you." Dani took the bag "Thanks."

"Come, Taylor is waiting to drive us to your apartment." Drogo leads Dani through to the hallway and to the elevator.

He's towering above her as they enter, he almost fills the small space. Dani looks up at him. She tries to scan him without him seeing but he quickly casts his gaze down to her. Drogo grins "Like elevators Miss Stormborn?" Dani feels herself blush as he turns to her, his huge frame closing in against her delicate body. "I do." His voice is a whisper close to her ear as he nuzzles his face closer. The feel of his hot breath against her neck makes her shiver, he's intoxicating. His presence is powerful and majestic. Drogo grazes his jaw across hers… teasing her as he brushes his lips across hers. Dani slightly parts her lips to kiss him but he pulls away just as the elevator doors open. _Dayum!_

The journey back to Dani's apartment seems to take forever. Drogo's had quite a few telephone calls from various business people and she resided herself to answering some text's she'd received from friends while she'd been otherwise occupied. Her room mate Kate had sent quite a lot and she let her know she was on her way home and would be able to chat with her then.

When they finally arrived outside Dani attempted to leave the car but Drogo pulled her back. He wrapped his arm around her tightly and with his free hand he cupped her chin. His look was feral and needy. Dani's stomach did a summersault. His burning stare did things to her that no one else had ever done. "Email me if you have any questions Daenerys, I'll be waiting." As he finished speaking he leaned in to kiss her. His soft lips pressed hard against her mouth. Dani leaned into the kiss, strong and passionate as always, he drove her crazy. The tender feel of his lips made that nerve in her stomach twitch, sending a shock wave between her legs. Deep and slow, his mouth covered hers. A gentle nip and suck occasionally of her lip made her sigh before he would force her lips open, spreading them apart with his own so his tongue could enter her mouth. Her body relaxed against the seat, she was lost to him. At this moment she would sign his contract and sell her soul to the devil to boot. Such was his beguiling manner. Surrendering herself to his will she let him devour her mouth with his tongue. His licking tongue searched deep, she felt hot against him, against his crushing weight as he pressed himself against her. When he moved his hand down her neck towards the opening of her blouse she felt herself tense. His fingers edged their way lower to her bra and then inside the delicate lace. He cupped her breasts, kneading and plumping, tugging her nipples between his fingers. It caught Dani right between her legs. She squirmed in her seat, she was getting all flustered at the thought of Taylor watching through the rear view mirror, if he was, she didn't think he would be but… you never know. Releasing her mouth he rested his forehead against hers. He was breathing hard and moved his head to the side and lower. His breath hot against her skin, he ran the tip of his tongue up her neck, then glided his mouth over hers. Dani let out a whimper; he wasn't going to stop and all she could think about what coming apart in his car! She couldn't resist him or his touch. He continued the relentless barrage against her senses until she was helplessly arching her hips up from the seat. He'd surrendered her breast and his hand had searched for fresher meat. Cupping her between her legs she gasped. Pressing his palm firmly against her jeans he began to move slowly. Dani wanted him to stop…no she didn't… she thought she did… but she shivered as he rubbed his palm against the seam of her jeans which caught her just perfectly. He covered his mouth over hers and began to move his hand gently; he kept a steady rhythm with his hand while he plunged his tongue deep into her mouth. Dani couldn't breath, he was almost suffocating her with passion but she didn't want him to stop. Her hips ground themselves into his palm… helping him bring her climax nearer. Drogo pulled his mouth away but kept his lips close. "Come for me Dani… let go baby." He increased his rhythm and Dani almost cried out as her release came. Before she could make any noise he crushed his mouth over hers, stilling her muffled whines. Dani melted completely; she twitched against his hand, squeezed her thighs around it and ground herself wantonly to satisfy her needs.

Drogo eases his mouth lock but continued kissing her softly with gently kisses against her parted lips. She panted and shuddered as the last aftershocks of the most wonderful orgasm finished ravishing her nervous system. Drogo let out a groan then grinned as he pulled himself away from the disheveled beauty in his arms. Dani blushed… _oh my god in the car!_

She couldn't believe she'd just let him pleasure her in the back of a car. Straightening herself and her clothing the look of embarrassment and her pink cheeks made Drogo laugh. "You are so precious Daenerys, I love your innocence." He kissed her quickly on the side of her head. She glared at him before beamed and then giggled. "You make me do things I would never dream of, you're positively wicked."

"Isn't that why you like me?" he grinned.

"Maybe." With a quick raise of her eyebrows Dani turned to open the door but just as she touched the handle, Taylor was already outside and pulling it open waiting for her to exit.

Turning to Drogo as she stepped out "I'll email you later, bye." She smiled and turned.

"Ask anything Daenerys." He shouted out of the car towards Dani… "Goodbye."


	12. Chapter 12

**Game of Thrones meets 50 shades**

**Chapter 12**

**I have incorporated the original 'contract' from the book because it was necessary to show it as it forms an important part of the story. Credit to EL James.**

After sitting with Kate for the whole evening, discussing the event of 'losing her cherry' while emptying a large bottle of Chilean Merlot and snaffling their way through Chinese spare ribs and fried rice, Dani finally retired to her room. She'd not told Kate everything that had happened, well…she hadn't told her about the contract that Drogo wanted her to enter into, nor had she told her about the NDA. While she trusted Kate implicitly she didn't feel that she would be very polite to Drogo the next time she saw him if she knew any of the details of what he wanted from their 'relationship'.

Flopping onto the bed and settling down for some stimulating reading she opened the envelope containing the contract.

There are several papers held together with a paperclip, removing the clip Dani begins to read… her stomach is churning as she reads.

**CONTRACT**

Made this day_ of 2011 ("The Commencement Date") **BETWEEN**

MR. Drogo Dothraki of 301 Escala, Seattle, WA 98889

("The Dominant")

MISS Daenerys Stormborn of 1114 SW Green Street, Apartment 7, Haven Heights,

Seattle, WA 9889

("The Submissive")

**THE PARTIES AGREE AS FOLLOWS**

1 The following are the terms of a binding contract between the Dominant and the

Submissive.

**FUNDAMENTAL TERMS**

2 The fundamental purpose of this contract is to allow the Submissive to explore her

sensuality and her limits safely, with due respect and regard for her needs, her limits and her

wellbeing.

3 The Dominant and the Submissive agree and acknowledge that all that occurs under the

terms of this contract will be consensual, confidential, and subject to the agreed limits and

safety procedures set out in this contract. Additional limits and safety procedures may be

agreed in writing.

4 The Dominant and the Submissive each warrant that they suffer from no sexual, serious,

infectious or life-threatening illnesses including but not limited to HIV, Her-pes and Hepatitis.

If during the Term (as defined below) or any extended term of this contract either party

should be diagnosed with or become aware of any such illness he or she undertakes to

inform the other immediately and in any event prior to any form of physical contact between

the parties.

5 Adherence to the above warranties, agreements and undertakings (and any additional limits

and safety procedures agreed under clause 3 above) are fundamental to this contract. Any

breach shall render it void with immediate effect and each party agrees to be fully responsible

to the other for the consequence of any breach.

6 Everything in this contract must be read and interpreted in the light of the fundamental

purpose and the fundamental terms set out in clauses 2-5 above.

**ROLES**

7 The Dominant shall take responsibility for the wellbeing and the proper training, guidance,

and discipline of the Submissive. He shall decide the nature of such training, guidance, and

discipline and the time and place of its administration, subject to the agreed terms, limitations

and safety procedures set out in this contract or agreed additionally under clause 3 above.

8 If at any time the Dominant should fail to keep to the agreed terms, limitations and safety

procedures set out in this contract or agreed additionally under clause 3 above the

Submissive is entitled to terminate this contract forthwith and to leave the service of the

Dominant without notice.

9 Subject to that proviso and to clauses 2-5 above the Submissive is to serve and obey the

Dominant in all things. Subject to the agreed terms, limitations and safety procedures set out

in this contract or agreed additionally under clause 3 above she shall without query or

hesitation offer the Dominant such pleasure as he may require and she shall accept without

query or hesitation his training, guidance and discipline in whatever form it may take.

**COMMENCEMENT AND TERM**

10 The Dominant and Submissive enter into this contract on The Commencement Date fully

aware of its nature and undertake to abide by its conditions without exception.

11 This contract shall be effective for a period of three Calendar Months from The

Commencement Date ("The Term"). On the expiry of The Term the parties shall discuss

whether this contract and the arrangements they have made under this contract are

satisfactory and whether the needs of each party have been met. Either party may propose

the extension of this contract subject to adjustments to its terms, or to the arrangements they

have made under it. In the absence of agreement to such extension this contract shall

terminate and both parties shall be free to resume their lives separately.

**AVAILABILITY**

12 The Submissive will make herself available to the Dominant from Friday evenings through

to Sunday afternoons each week during the Term at times to be specified by the Dominant

("the Allotted Times"). Further allocated time can be mutually agreed on an ad hoc basis.

13 The Dominant reserves the right to dismiss the Submissive from his service at any time

and for any reason. The Submissive may request her release at any time, such request to be

granted at the discretion of the Dominant subject only to the Submissive's rights under

clauses 2-5 and 8 above.

**LOCATION**

14 The Submissive will make herself available during the Allotted Times and agreed

additional times at locations to be determined by the Dominant. The Dominant will ensure

that all travel costs incurred by the Submissive for that purpose are met by the Dominant.

**SERVICE PROVISIONS**

15 The following service provisions have been discussed and agreed and will be ad-hered to

by both parties during the Term. Both parties accept that certain matters may arise which are

not covered by the terms of this contract or the service provisions, or that certain matters

may be renegotiated. In such circumstance further clauses may be proposed by way of

amendment. Any further clauses or amendments must be agreed, documented and signed by

both parties and shall be subject to the fundamental terms set out at clauses 2-5 above.

DOMINANT

15.1 The Dominant shall make the Submissive's health and safety a priority at all times. The

Dominant shall not at any time require, request, allow or demand the Submissive to

participate at the hands of the Dominant in the activities detailed in Appendix 2 or in any act

that either party deems to be unsafe. The Dominant will not undertake or permit to be

undertaken any action which could cause serious injury or any risk to the Submissive's life.

The remaining sub-clauses of this clause 15 are to be read subject to this proviso and to the

fundamental matters agreed in clauses 2-5 above.

15.2 The Dominant accepts the Submissive as his, to own, control, dominate and discipline

during the Term. The Dominant may use the Submissive's body at any time during the

Allotted Times or any agreed additional times in any manner he deems fit, sexually or

otherwise.

15.3 The Dominant shall provide the Submissive with all necessary training and guidance in

how to properly serve the Dominant.

15.4 The Dominant shall maintain a stable and safe environment in which the Submissive may

perform her duties in service of the Dominant.

15.5 The Dominant may discipline the Submissive as necessary to ensure the Submissive fully

appreciates her role of subservience to the Dominant and to discourage unacceptable

conduct. The Dominant may flog, spank, whip or corporally punish the Submissive as he

sees fit, for purposes of discipline, for his own personal enjoyment, or for any other reason,

which he is not obliged to provide.

15.6 In training and in the administration of discipline the Dominant shall ensure that no

permanent marks are made upon the Submissive's body nor any injuries incurred that may

require medical attention.

15.7 In training and in the administration of discipline the Dominant shall ensure that the

discipline and the instruments used for the purposes of discipline are safe, shall not be used in

such a way as to cause serious harm and shall not in any way exceed the limits defined and

detailed in this contract.

15.8 In case of illness or injury the Dominant shall care for the Submissive, seeing to her

health and safety, encouraging and when necessary ordering medical attention when it is

judged necessary by the Dominant.

15.9 The Dominant shall maintain his own good health and seek medical attention when

necessary in order to maintain a risk-free environment 15.10 The Dominant shall not loan his

Submissive to another Dominant.

15.11 The Dominant may restrain, handcuff, or bind the Submissive at any time during the

Allotted Times or any agreed additional times for any reason and for extended periods of

time, giving due regard to the health and safety of the Submissive.

15.12 The Dominant will ensure that all equipment used for the purposes of training and

discipline shall be maintained in a clean, hygienic and safe state at all times.

_SUBMISSIVE_

15.13 The Submissive accepts the Dominant as her master, with the understanding that she is

now the property of the Dominant, to be dealt with as the Dominant pleases during the Term

generally but specifically during the Allotted Times and any additional agreed allotted times.

15.14 The Submissive shall obey the rules ("the Rules") set out in Appendix 1 to this

agreement.

15.15 The Submissive shall serve the Dominant in any way the Dominant sees fit and shall

endeavor to please the Dominant at all times to the best of her ability.

15.16 The Submissive shall take all measures necessary to maintain her good health and shall

15.16 The Submissive shall take all measures necessary to maintain her good health and shall

request or seek medical attention whenever it is needed, keeping the Dominant informed at

all times of any health issues that may arise.

15.17 The Submissive will ensure that she procures oral contraception and ensure that she

takes it as and when prescribed to prevent any pregnancy.

15.18 The Submissive shall accept without question any and all disciplinary actions deemed

necessary by the Dominant and remember her status and role in regard to the Dominant at all

times.

15.19 The Submissive shall not touch or pleasure herself sexually without permission from

the Dominant.

15.20 The Submissive shall submit to any sexual activity demanded by the Dominant and

shall do without hesitation or argument.

15.21 The Submissive shall accept whippings, floggings, spankings, caning, paddling or any

other discipline the Dominant should decide to administer, without hesitation, enquiry or

complaint.

15.22 The Submissive shall not look directly into the eyes of the Dominant except when

specifically instructed to do so. The Submissive shall keep her eyes cast down and maintain a

quiet and respectful bearing in the presence of the Dominant.

15.23 The Submissive shall always conduct herself in a respectful manner to the Dominant

and shall address him only as Sir, Mr. Dothraki, or such other title as the Dominant may direct.

15.24 The Submissive will not touch the Dominant without his express permission to do so.

**ACTIVITIES**

16 The Submissive shall not participate in activities or any sexual acts that either party deems

to be unsafe or any activities detailed in Appendix 2.

17 The Dominant and the Submissive have discussed the activities set out in Appendix 3 and

recorded in writing on Appendix 3 their agreement in respect of them.

**SAFEWORDS**

18 The Dominant and the Submissive recognize that the Dominant may make demands of the

Submissive that cannot be met without incurring physical, mental, emotional, spiritual, or

other harm at the time the demands are made to the Submissive. In such circumstances

related to this, the Submissive may make use of a safeword ("The Safeword (s)"). Two

Safewords will be invoked depending on the severity of the demands.

19 The Safeword "Yellow" will be used to bring to the attention of the Dominant that the

Submissive is close to her limit of endurance.

20 The Safeword "Red" will be used to bring to the attention of the Dominant that the

Submissive cannot tolerate any further demands. When this word is said the Dominant's

action will cease completely with immediate effect.

**CONCLUSION**

21 We the undersigned have read and understood fully the provisions of this contract.

We freely accept the terms of this contract and have acknowledged this by our signa-tures

below.

The Dominant: Drogo Dothraki

Date

The Submissive: Daenerys Stormborn

Date

**APPENDIX 1**

**RULES**

**Obedience:**

The Submissive will obey any instructions given by the Dominant immediately without

hesitation or reservation and in an expeditious manner. The Submissive will agree to any

sexual activity deemed fit and pleasurable by the Dominant excepting those activities which

are outlined in hard limits (Appendix 2). She will do so eagerly and without hesitation.

Sleep:

The Submissive will ensure she achieves a minimum of eight hours sleep a night when she is

not with the Dominant.

Food:

The Submissive will eat regularly to maintain her health and wellbeing from a prescribed list

of foods (Appendix 4). The Submissive will not snack between meals, with the exception of

fruit.

Clothes:

During the Term the Submissive will wear clothing only approved by the Dominant.

The Dominant will provide a clothing budget for the Submissive, which the Submissive shall

utilize. The Dominant shall accompany the Submissive to purchase clothing on an ad hoc

basis. If the Dominant so requires the Submissive shall during the Term wear adornments the

Dominant shall require, in the presence of the Dominant and any other time the Dominant

deems fit.

_Exercise:_

The Dominant shall provide the Submissive with a personal trainer four times a week in hourlong

sessions at times to be mutually agreed between the personal trainer and the Submissive.

The personal trainer will report to the Dominant on the Submissive's progress.

Personal Hygiene/Beauty:

The Submissive will keep herself clean and shaved and/or waxed at all times. The Submissive

will visit a beauty salon of the Dominant's choosing at times to be decided by the Dominant,

and undergo whatever treatments the Dominant sees fit. All costs will be met by the

Dominant.

Personal Safety:

The Submissive will not drink to excess, smoke, take recreational drugs or put herself in any

unnecessary danger.

Personal Qualities:

The Submissive will not enter into any sexual relations with anyone other than the Dominant.

The Submissive will conduct herself in a respectful and modest manner at all times. She must

recognize that her behavior is a direct reflection on the Dominant.

She shall be held accountable for any misdeeds, wrongdoings and misbehavior committed

when not in the presence of the Dominant.

Failure to comply with any of the above will result in immediate punishment, the nature of

which shall be determined by the Dominant.

**APPENDIX 2**

**Hard Limits**

No acts involving fire play

No acts involving urination or defecation and the products thereof No acts involving needles,

knives, cutting, piercing, or blood No acts involving gynecological medical instruments

No acts involving children or animals

No acts that will leave any permanent marks on the skin

No acts involving breath control.

No acts involving breath control.

No activity that involves the direct contact of electric current (whether alternating or direct),

fire or flames to the body.

**APPENDIX 3**

**Soft Limits**

To be discussed and agreed between both parties:

Which of the following sexual acts are acceptable to the Submissive?

• Masturbation

• Fellatio

• Cunnilingus

• Vaginal intercourse

• Vaginal fisting

• Anal intercourse

• Anal fisting

Is swallowing semen acceptable to the Submissive?

Is the use of sex toys acceptable to the Submissive?

• Vibrators

• Dildos

• Butt Plugs

• Other

Is Bondage acceptable to the Submissive?

• Hands in front

• Hands behind back

• Ankles

• Knees

• Elbows

• Wrists to ankles

• Spreader bars

• Tied to furniture

• Blindfolding

• Gagging

• Bondage with Rope

• Bondage with Tape

• Bondage with leather cuffs

• Suspension

• Bondage with handcuffs/metal restraints

What is the Submissive's general attitude about receiving pain? Where 1 is likes intensely and

5 is dislikes intensely: 1 – 2 – 3 – 4 – 5

How much pain does the submissive want to receive? Where 1 is none and 5 is severe: 1 – 2

– 3 – 4 – 5

Which of the following types of pain/punishment/discipline are acceptable to the Submissive?

Which of the following types of pain/punishment/discipline are acceptable to the Submissive?

• Spanking

• Paddling

• Whipping

• Caning

• Biting

• Nipple clamps

• Genital clamps

• Ice

• Hot wax

• Other types/methods of pain

Dani's mouth fell open and remained that way until she finished reading. _Oh my god! _ Her head is buzzing and her mouth dry. She re-reads the whole lot again; unable to believe this is something she's actually considering. Seriously, what the hell is she thinking? Certain words stand out and jump at her 'Sir….obey'… and the eating and diet instructions…_wow!_

Dani's heart is thumping wildly, it's impossible that she could even begin to understand what half of the stuff written means… 'Paddling? Butt plugs?' _When do I get time off? He wants every weekend? What about when it's the time of the month? I'll never get to spend time with Kate or any other friends. I don't think I can do this. I really don't._

Going over the section… 'Is bondage acceptable to the submissive?'… her thoughts go back over the mornings session…her hands bound by his tie…that was really hot…and erotic…maybe that might be something to explore further?

Continuing reading another section… 'Can't look him in the eye' _He's got beautiful eyes, I love looking into them. _

Dani throws the documents across the bed. Reaching her hands to her head she puffs out a huge sigh. _I must be crazy for even contemplating this._

She's had enough reading for one night and decides to turn in. She didn't even get to run through her stuff for the interview tomorrow because of Kate's 1001 questions about her sexual exploits with Drogo.

Taking some fresh underwear and her huge bed t-shirt to the bathroom she freshens up, brushes her teeth and combs her hair. She takes a look in the mirror and stares at herself.

The only man she's ever been attracted to comes with a contract and a flogger! Sheesh! _Why me?_

Back in her bedroom she gathers up the papers and leaves them on the bedside cabinet. She'd forgotten about the laptop and decides just a little research before she goes to bed won't hurt.

Opening the lap top she's quite impressed. It's a Mac, and comes with full wireless and state of the art programs. Quickly she finds email and see's Drogo has even been so helpful to make her an email address. _Should I be worried about that? Or is that part of the 'submissive' thing I should be getting used too? Him arranging my life?_

Within a few moments of being online, an alert advises she has mail. _Already?_

**From: **Drogo Dothraki

**Subject: **Your new lap top

**Date: **May 22 2012 23:15

**To: **Daenerys Stormborn

Good Evening Miss Stormborn, I trust you're prepared for your interview tomorrow?

How's the research coming along? Enjoying playing with your new lap top?

Happy to answer any questions you may have.

Would you like to have dinner with me on Wednesday?

**From: **Drogo Dothraki

CEO, Dothraki Enterprises Holdings Inc.

Dani hits reply….

**From: **Daenerys Stormborn

**Subject:** Your laptop (on loan)

Date: May 22 2012 23:25

Already for my interview thank you.

Not started researching yet, still in shock.

I understood the laptop was on loan? Ergo not mine.

Yes, dinner sounds lovely.

Dani

Instantly there's a reply.

**From: **Drogo Dothraki

**Subject: **Your laptop (on loan)

**Date: **May 22 2012 23:28

**To: **Daenerys Stormborn

The lap top is on loan indefinitely Miss Stormborn.

I note from your tone, you've read the documentation I gave you.

Have any questions so far?

Do you **From: **Drogo Dothraki

CEO, Dothraki Enterprises Holdings Inc.

Dani grins… and sends another reply.

**From:** Daenerys Stormborn

**Subject:** Your laptop (again on loan)

**Date:** May 22 2012 23:31

**To:** Drogo Dothraki

I have many questions but some of which are not suitable for email…and some of us have to work for a living so I need to go to sleep.

I do not want or need a computer indefinitely, until later, Good night… Sir.

Dani

Again his reply is instant and makes her smile.

**From: **Drogo Dothraki

**Subject: **Your laptop (on loan)

**Date: **May 22 2012 23:34

**To: **Daenerys Stormborn

Laters, baby.

P.S. I have to work for a living too.

**From: **Drogo Dothraki

CEO, Dothraki Enterprises Holdings Inc.

Dani closes the laptop giggling. He does have a sense of humor, she likes that…and he's playful; which is good. Makes her think about his contract in a different light, maybe it's not meant to be carried out to the letter?

It's late and her head is still filled with the images of the red room of pain. Turning off the light she snuggles under the covers and tries to still her mind. It's not easy.

The next day goes very slowly… all she can think about is getting home to see if there's been any emails from Drogo. The interview went well and she's sort of feeling she might be offered the position, but it is early days yet. Rushing back to the apartment and quickly getting changed into some comfortable clothes – she hates wearing a suit but it was necessary for her interview – she gets herself a snack and settles on the bed. Her stomach is churning as she reaches for the lap top, when she opens it and gets online, there's an email waiting for her.

**From: **Drogo Dothraki

**Subject: **Good day?

**Date: **May 24 201 15:15

**To: **Daenerys Stormborn

I trust your interview went well?

**From: **Drogo Dothraki

CEO, Dothraki Enterprises Holdings Inc.

Dani quickly wrote out a response and while she waited for his reply, she googled "submissive"

**From: **Daenerys Stormborn

**Subject: **Excellent

**Date: **May 21 201 15:25

**To: **Drogo Dothraki

I think it went very well, thank you. Hope to hear within the next few days for an offer.

I'm researching, don't pester me.

**From:**

Daenerys Stormborn, eager student.

Dani starts to read the results from the search on the net. Her stomach is churning although she's not sure if it's from fear or if she's getting excited. Well, she is excited because she's thinking about Drogo doing some of the things that she's reading about and although to start with she's tense…she realizes it's hot stuff. Thinking about the 'red room of pain' and all the toys and apparatus in there, she wonders how she will react when she's the one tied to the table being spanked or whipped! She decides she's read enough and needs a time out.

There's an email just come through from Drogo…

**From: **Drogo Dothraki

**Subject: **Research

**Date: **May 24 2012 15:40

**To: **Daenerys Stormborn

Glad everything went well, I'll keep my fingers crossed.

Any questions after your research?

**From: **Drogo Dothraki

CEO, Dothraki Enterprises Holdings Inc.

Dani quickly makes her reply.

**From: **Daenerys Stormborn

**Subject: **Terrified

**Date: **May 21 201 15:45

**To: **Drogo Dothraki

Having read the contract – more than once, and researching via the net, I've decided.

It's been nice knowing you.

**From**

Daenerys Stormborn.

Dani chuckled to herself and wondered if he'll realize her prank? He does have a sense of humor, she's seen it! She waits for his reply….and waits…. and waits….

It's almost 9pm and Dani wonders if maybe he had an appointment somewhere and didn't get time reply…or maybe he thought she was serious? _Oh crap!_

Having returned from a long soothing bath Dani lays on the bed, she's just wearing some panties and huge t-shirt. Opening the lap top she hopes to see a reply…nothing.

She listens to Kate talking to someone in the apartment, and when her bedroom door opens, she's astounded to see Drogo standing in the doorway.

"Good evening Miss Stormborn, I felt that your email required a response in person."

Dani almost gasped, she didn't expect him to turn up.

"May I come in?"

Quickly moving the lap top of the bed and shuffling herself to one side she made room for him.

Moving towards her he perches himself on the edge of the bed…Looking around for a few moments he finally turns to look at her. His eyes stare at her and she feels herself flush.

"So, it was 'nice knowing me' was it?"

"Hm…I thought you'd reply by email" she manages to squeak out. She feels he's not seen the funny side of her prank and sits very quiet.

"Are you biting your lower lip deliberately?" he barks… his stare penetrates her soul.

"I..I wasn't aware I was…" Dani rolled her eyes… _don't do that..don't do this..gawd! _ Her stomach is tense from …excitement or fear she can't quite make up her mind.

"I thought I'd come and remind you how _nice_ it was, _knowing_ me. How do you feel about that?"

Dani's heart pounds in her chest, she really didn't expect him to come over personally and feeling she might have over stepped the mark begins to wonder what's coming next.

Drogo didn't take his eyes from her, he could see she was nervous, he liked that. There was silence for a few moments. Dani's eyes looked pleading, almost as if she were saying… "Oh god please don't punish me"…but then he felt she wanted to really say… "Oh god I've been bad… punish me"

It happened all of a sudden, Dani made a move to get off the bed, she didn't know where she was going to go but just felt she had to get out, but Drogo dived on her like a cobra. He was fast and grabbed hold of her arms and pinned her back onto the bed. His mouth covered hers, hot, demanding and passionate. His tongue drove into her mouth and she found herself accepting it hungrily. Drogo moved his body completely over Dani's…his massive frame covered her and he pressed himself against her tightly. Dani can't breath…together with is mouth on full assault and his hard body smothering her she moves her head to the side to break the kiss. Drogo keeps her held down. His soft whiskers brush against her face as he nestles himself into her neck.

"You don't mean what you said… do you?"

Dani closes her eyes tightly…_my god what am I doing_? _He wants me_? _Still_. She feels overwhelmed, she had no idea he actually felt anything towards her other than being part of a contract.

Drogo pushes himself up and stares at the precious beauty beneath him. He wants her so badly it hurts. "You didn't answer my question Daenerys" he waits for her reply, watching, staring.

Dani's heart thumps and before she has time to think the words just fall from her mouth. "No, I didn't, it was sort of a …. a joke"

"Really? Do you see me laughing?" he raised an eyebrow.

Dani shakes her head meekly. She was about nibble on her lip then thought better of it; she was in enough trouble as it was.

"What am I to do with you?" A smirk fell across Drogo's face.

"Um… settle this over a drink perhaps?" Dani was hoping to make him laugh…seen as though she'd not managed it earlier. It didn't work. After a few moments of suspense Drogo leaned his face close to hers "You've been disobedient and you're going to have to be punished" Dani let out a quiet gasp. "You can't…I haven't signed the contract" She smiled knowing she'd got him. _Ha!_

"Consider this part of your 'training-running in' Miss Stormborn, until you decide what you want to do." Drogo pressed his face close to hers… "Trust me" He breathed.

Dani's smile suddenly disappeared, _Uh-oh._

Drogo moves to the side and releases his hold on Dani. But only for a brief moment, he quickly digs his hand into his pocket and pulls out his tie, the one that he'd used to bind her hands previously. Dani's stomach churns with excitement. She'd enjoyed their little game and felt a little easier knowing her 'punishment' wasn't going to be as bad as she had feared.

He sits astride her and quickly loops the tie around her wrists, before she can think he's pulled her arms above her head and tied her to the iron headboard. Dani feels a twinge travel down her stomach between her legs.

"I think I'd like a drink, how about you?" Drogo asks…but not waiting for a reply he quickly jumps up and heads for the door. Dani's heart thumps in her chest…_Oh crap…where's he going? What if he doesn't come back and leaves me here for Kate to find me? _Dani tries to listen, she hears muffled voices in the other room and after a few moments Drogo enters her bedroom with an open bottle of white wine and a glass of ice.

Placing the wine and glass on the bedside table he starts to remove his shirt…then kicks off his shoes. Dani scans his gorgeous physique. He's huge but it's all muscle, hard. He watches her as he bends to remove his socks…his ponytail falls forward and when he stands up straight he flicks it over his shoulder. There's a dark look in his eyes as he unfastens his pants. Dani feels herself flush; she can see the beginnings of his arousal and just hopes that Kate doesn't decide to 'pop in' to see if she's okay.

Slowly Drogo pulls down the zipper and pushes his pants down. He's not wearing anything underneath…Dani continues to watch. When he's removed them he throws them onto a nearby chair. Standing completely naked, he smoothes his hand over his length while staring at Dani.

"You're wearing too many clothes, we're going to have to remedy that" He moves slowly over to the bed. Dani feels herself tense. He reaches for her panties and starts to pull them down; she kicks her legs out and wriggles against him. "You can't do this here! What if Kate hears us, Drogo! No!"

Drogo stops removing her panties and moves both hands down to her ankles… he grips them firmly and presses them to the bed. "If you don't stop struggling I will tie your feet…and if you don't shut up… I will gag you." Dani stopped instantly and her mouth fell open. "That's better." He grins.

His hands move back up to where her panties were half way down her hips…slowly he continues to pull them down. Dani surprises herself by not struggling and lets him remove them. He throws them on the floor and moves to the top of the bed. He starts to lift her T-shirt up over he breasts, Dani doesn't fight but watches his face…it's full of wickedness, it makes her stomach lurch and that nerve that travels all the way down between her legs spasms. He's beautiful when he's aroused. His eyes seem to sparkle. Just as her shirt is pulled up over her face and arms, he stops…he cant remove the shirt because of her bound hands but it didn't seem to bother him as his intention wasn't to completely remove it. He rolls it as much as he can and rests it over her eyes, tucking the excess behind her head to hold it in place. "I think you've seen quite enough." Dani let out a gasp… "Oh Drogo please no."

He places his finger quickly over her mouth, "Shh…. Be quiet…remember I've still got my shirt for a gag if I need it." Dani could sense the grin creeping across his face.


	13. Chapter 13

**Game of Thrones meets 50 shades**

**Chapter 13**

Dani's heart raced, the sound of it beating loudly filled her ears. Drogo was sitting at her side, naked. After removing his finger from her lips he trailed it down her neck-across her chest then swirled around her breast. Her body tensed instantly, it wasn't easy relaxing around Drogo, especially when she had no idea what he was going to do. Well, that's not exactly true; she does have an idea but just not sure how he's going to get there. That's the part that makes her nervous. Her instincts make her want to flee, after reading up on the roles of a 'submissive' she's really thinking that this might not be for her… or is it. While she'd been trying to keep herself calm and relaxed, Drogo had taken an ice cube from the glass. She could hear a sucking noise as he swirled it around his mouth. There was a 'plink' as the ice cube was put back in the glass and then she gasped. His cool mouth encased her nipple and he suckled gently. His warm hand cupped her other breast, the sensation of warm and cold on either side of her drove her crazy. She writhed beneath his touch. The feeling was intense and confused her… his cool mouth teased her while his warm hand massaged in a soothing sort of comforting way. Her breathy voice managed to break free "Drogo!" He paused and pulled his mouth away from her taut nipple. "Want me to stop?" he asked firmly, and then waited for her reply. She didn't answer but rolled her lower lip into her mouth then shook her head. A throaty growl echoed through her and she instantly released her lip. Drogo leaned close to her face, his breathing was a little heavy, she waited… he pressed his nose to her cheek then began brushing across her face. He groaned softly as he raked his jaw across hers, his bristles tickled her and she smiled. "Oh Dani, there's so many things I want to do to you… you have no idea." _Oh I think I have!_

As he nuzzled against her neck, he continued to rub himself gently against her skin. The smell of her was intoxicating. He loved that she felt soft and delicate and smelled fresh. What he loved even more was her innocence. He knew he could take her to heaven or drive her in to hell if he pushed her too far and too soon. Dani laid still and calm, his soothing affectionate manner had stilled her anxiety and she felt comfortable.

"Hey you two!" Kate knocked on the door. Dani's heart almost leapt from her chest. _Oh crap don't come in Kate for the love of God please don't come in!_

"I'm popping out for a while; I'll catch you later okay?" Kate waited outside the door.

"Y..yes okay, see you later" Dani croaked. She was so relieved she didn't open the door; she would have died from embarrassment… Kate would have probably done the same too, seeing her friend tied to the bed and with the CEO of Dothraki Holdings sitting naked next to her!

Dani heard Drogo chuckle and knew he had a huge grin across his face.

"That wasn't funny" Dani snapped-but then started to giggle. "You are so bad" she managed to speak a few words before he slanted his mouth over hers and kissed her deeply. Dani relaxed into the kiss instantly, she loved this mans mouth and his tongue. He had the ability to move her from a nervous wreck to a wanton whore with just once kiss. Dani opened her mouth willingly to accommodate his searching tongue. He teased her skillfully, letting her suckle on the hard muscle for a brief moment then quickly removing it from her reach. Licking across her lips then sucking each in turn he'd keep this up until she gasped for breath. His kisses were like fire, all consuming and hot. In an instant he removed the heat and left her wanting more. Although she couldn't see because of the blindfold, she could sense the fire in his eyes. The wild glow in them told her she wouldn't be getting any more until he was ready. Drogo reached for the wine and took a sip. Then quickly he changed position and moved to the end of the bed. Taking both of Dani's ankles he lifted them high and nudged himself near to her, his thighs pressed up close. Gently he pulled her legs either side of his shoulders, Dani gasped as she became completely exposed. He freed her from his grasp and her legs settled either side of him, she tried to squeeze her thighs together but he leaned over her so only accomplished securing him in place. His hands supported his weight as he placed them either side of her hips, then he moved his closed mouth across her nipple.

Dani felt the cool trickle of liquid run down the side of her breast as Drogo sucked on her nipple. He'd kept the wine in his mouth and a small amount escaped when he took her between his lips. Swirling his tongue and suckling on her tight bud he sloshed the wine against her skin. It felt cool and Dani arched her back, pushing herself up to touch his body. She could feel his heat, pressing against hers, he was hard and he gently rubbed himself between her thighs. Pulling his mouth off her hard nipple he sat back and rested on his heels. He nudged closer between her thighs, gently spreading them apart so he could move easier. He began to slide his cock over her sex. He'd been exited for some time and his slick length moved easily against her. Dani's hips bucked against him she wanted to have him deep in side her, she was ready. Drogo's hands smoothed over her hips and across her belly. Her skin felt so soft and warm. Watching this gentle creature writhe beneath him made him hot and he wanted nothing more than to ram his cock deep inside her. But, she'd been naughty and needed to be punished… this was his favorite part. Dani pushed her hands against the headboard and continued to press herself against the weight of his cock as it lay between her legs. Her juices were flowing keenly and all she could think about was having Drogo inside her. Unfortunately she would have to wait just a little longer.

Drogo moved his hands behind her knees and pushed them towards her. Pushing his lower arm across both legs he held her in position, exposing her wares, completely. She gasped when she felt the hard slap of his hand smack against her ass. "Count!" he barked.

Dani was in shock, she hadn't expected this. By 'punishment' she had been thinking along the lines of him teasing her for an incredibly long time before giving her any satisfaction, a spanking was not on her list!

_Whack "COUNT!" _

"ONE!" Dani cried out. She tried to move her legs but he was too strong and he had them pinned tight against her. Her cheek stung. She tensed, waiting for another but felt only the gently touch of his palm as he soothed her with a cool hand. He'd taken an ice cube from the glass and palmed it for a few moments before replacing it. The coolness toned down the stinging and she breathed quickly, waiting for whatever came next.

"Do you know why I'm punishing you Daenerys?"

"Because I sent you the email and made you think I didn't want to see you anymore?" Her answer came out in breaths.

"And?"

There was a long pause… _WHACK_

Dani yelped-the shock and the sting from the slap rang through her.

"Answer me Dani…. My palm is twitching…and there's no one here to hear you scream, I'm just getting warmed up!"

Thoughts raced through her mind…_Oh crap…oh crap…think…what did I…._

"I bit my lip?" she quickly replied before he could get another slap in.

_WHACK_

"TWO! I don't know what I did…please…stop!"

"Rolling your eyes is quite rude. Don't you think?"

Dani drew in a quick breath and bit her lip, then realized and stopped. _Oh crap my backside hurts..no more please!_

"I'm waiting… my palm is still twitching Daenerys!"

"YES! I'm sorry, I didn't realize I'd done it, I'm sorry, please… no more" Dani could feel herself shake, tears started to form in her eyes and her lip quivered while she waited to feel another sting of his hand.

Drogo places his large hand against her raw cheek. Caressing her skin softly Dani relaxes a little, but she's not sure if it's over. The soft touch of his palm gently brushing her seems to ease the pain. His fingers brush against her crevice, it feels nice. He continues to sooth her aches and pains, she can hear his heavy breathing as if he's trying to calm himself.

"Well done Dani, I think that's enough punishment for today…now I'm going to fuck you…hard."

_What the fuck? _Dani puffed and gasped. _Is he serious?_

Drogo released the hold on her legs. He was still between her thighs and moved both hands behind her knees and spread them apart, they were still bent up, but not as close to her body as before. Leaning low he kissed her ass cheek, his soft lips drenched her sore skin. Dani kept still, she was still in shock from the events of her 'punishment' and while a jumbled mess shuffled around in her brain, it was increasingly difficult to concentrate with Drogo's tongue lapping at her. With his face pushed close against her sex he licked his flat tongue the length of her wetness. Groaning as he tasted her cream he released both of her legs and they fell either side of him. He quickly pressed his finger against her wetness and gently pushed inside, Dani groaned. "Do you see how wet you are for me?" His voice husky resonated through her; she knew how wet she was and what he did to her…she just didn't understand why or how… He'd just smacked her backside and it hurt… and now she wanted him inside her, deep and hard. How could this be right? Was this something she wanted to know more about or did she want to run? She would think about it later…maybe…because all she wanted at this moment was Drogo, fucking her…hard.

He pushed his finger deep inside her, moving it around, searching. Her body melted against him…against his touch… he was amazing. His free hand rested on her mound…and he trailed the soft pad of his thumb over her clitoris. She wanted to come so badly, she could feel her muscles twitching-getting ready to explode.

"I'm going to take you now Daenerys…"

She held her breath. Drogo removed his finger and nudged his crown against her. Brushing across her wet folds caused him to groan. This was going to be quick. He'd been turned up to full from the moment he tied her to the bed. He watched her face, half covered by her T-shirt. Her mouth looked so beautiful, lips partly open and full, flushed with deep crimson. Her cheeks were flushed and she looked so desirable. Drogo leaned forward, bracing himself on his arms which he placed either side of her slender waist. "Ready?" Dani nodded, and then bit her lip.

"Fuck!" Drogo cursed. He's deep inside Dani and she feels wonderful, hot…wet and tight. Dani moans loudly too, he fills her completely. The pain is all forgotten and all she wants his him. His breathing is hard and heavy as he ploughs into her. Dani wraps her legs around him, holding him tight. Drogo lowers his head, his ponytail falls forward and rests against her flushed skin. He won't last long; her body is wriggling so wonderfully beneath him. Squeezing and sucking him deeper his length twitches inside her walls. She's pulling on her restraints, wanting to hold him - he reaches one hand to free her. She removed the T-shirt from her face and takes her arms out of it and throws it to the floor. Then quickly wraps her arms around him, clinging onto his shoulders, her fingers digging into his flesh make him curse. He's wet with perspiration. The feel of his hot skin close to her is electric. This can't be right, can it? How he makes her feel…after what he did… no?..yes?.. "Yes!" _Oh God yes I'm coming!_

Drogo curses again through gritted teeth, he's been holding himself back, not wanting to come before Dani and now she's finally got there he plunges deep and hard. "Oh Dani!" his orgasm rips him apart. Pummeling against the slender body he bucks rapidly, spitting out his lust and filling her.

Dani is lost. Her body is shaking, shattering into a million pieces as her muscles spasm. Her cries echo around the small room and only when she relaxes against the bed, panting breathlessly, she's so pleased Kate left the apartment.

Drogo falls against the shaking body beneath him. She holds him tightly and he reaches his arms up and around her shoulders then rolls onto his side, still hugging her.

"You did really well, well done… and welcome to my world baby." Drogo kisses her gently on the lips. A smile breaches her face. She watches him for a few moments, not thinking about anything until the sting on her backside reminds her what's happened. She's confused and frowns.

"Are you okay?" Drogo asks, his concern is genuine.

"I'm fine."

"Do you have any baby oil?"

A scared look covers her face… "Why?"

"I want to rub it onto your skin; it will help ease the stinging."

"Oh!" Dani breaths a sigh of relief…she daren't even think too much about what her initial thoughts were.

Drogo released his hold and got up from the bed. "Where is it?"

"In the bathroom, down the corridor on the right."

He left the room and returned after a few moments with a bottle of baby oil. "Turn over" his request was firm.

Dani rolled onto her stomach… the gentle caress of Drogo's hands, lathered in oil soothed her instantly. He massaged her sore cheek for a while before moving up over her back. She liked the feel of his strong hands. He seemed to know just how much pressure to give.

"Feel better?"

"Yes..thank you"

Drogo moved to Dani's side and wrapped his arms around her. She nestled herself against his body. She was still confused about the feelings and sensations her body had gone through but knew she didn't want to let Drogo go.


	14. Chapter 14

**Game of Thrones meets 50 shades**

**Chapter 14**

Dani closed her eyes and let the events over the 'spanking' run through her mind. It hurt, but she liked it, she liked the smooth of his hand across her skin and the excitement it brought her. But at the back of her mind was the play room. All the equipment, canes, belts and whips in there, ready to punish her if she didn't do as her 'Master' instructed. She couldn't live this way. As much as she wanted Drogo she couldn't be just another submissive. She screwed up her face and bit her lip at the thought of saying goodbye to this beautiful man. This beautiful man that had shown her such wonderful pleasure. He'd been gentle and caring; he didn't hurt her other than when he took his hand to her ass. Dani's body tensed as she replayed the scene. Drogo squeezed her close to his warm body, as if sensing her unease. Nuzzling his face against her neck his hot breath warmed her and relaxed to his hold.

"You're thinking, tell me your thoughts." He brushed his mouth across her shoulder as he finished speaking sending a shiver through her body.

"How do you know I'm thinking?"

"Because you're body is a telltale Dani, you were relaxed and at ease but then suddenly tensed – and you're biting your lip."

_Oh crap! _She stopped instantly and waited to hear him scold her.

"I think you've had enough punishment for one day, don't you?" Drogo tightened his hold around her, almost crushing her to his chest. "Tell me what you're thinking Dani, it's important."

Letting out a huge sigh Dani attempted to turn to face Drogo. His arms held her in place so tightly she could hardly move but he released her enough for her to shuffle and turn to face him. Staring into his eyes her heart melted. So huge and filled with need, but for once they were not lustful need, something else. She tucked her arms between their bodies and rested her palms against his chest, his heart beat strong. Drogo smoothed his hand down her back. The gentleness of his touch eased her anxiety.

"I'm confused."

Drogo placed a soft kiss against her forehead. "You're confused about enjoying the punishment aren't you?"

Dani nodded, she let her fingers dance across his chest before pressing her lips to his skin.

"Oh Daenerys. What am I going to do with you?" Drogo's hand smoothed up her back and settled at the nape of her neck. Burying his face in her hair he sighed and squeezed her tightly.

"There's a fine line between pleasure and pain, too much pain and the pleasure will cease, it's the job of a Dom to know his Sub to ensure this doesn't happen. Your limits are my concern and my pleasure too. You put your trust in me and as your Dom I can take you to your limits and ensure this doesn't happen. With you, I can tell how much you need because you are so responsive. I'd never hurt you Dani, trust and know that is not my intention. You're confused because you've been conditioned to think that pain isn't meant to be enjoyed. But there are different types of pain, as I've said, knowing limits a person has is the art." He pulled away from her just enough to be able to see her face. Dani stared into his eyes. "I don't think I will ever understand it. How can I enjoy being hurt?"

"Because you know you are safe, that's the difference. It's not like I'm a kidnapper who's taken you from your home, tied you up and plans to torture or rape you. You are here with me because you want to be. You will let me bind your hands because you know I don't want to hurt you but to pleasure you. It's quite a different."

Dani thought for a moment and it made sense. She did want to be with Drogo…she did want him to take charge of what they did in the bedroom… and she did enjoy being tied up and teased, mercilessly. But it didn't alleviate her troubled thoughts. How much more spanking would she want at a later date before she said enough? Would it worsen and would she be begging to be whipped until she bled? No. That wasn't something she could see herself becoming. It was all very good being pleasured-driven insane slowly by a tongue that teased her flesh until she couldn't bear it any longer. That was acceptable to her and maybe some playful spanking perhaps?

"Did that help? Does it make you feel better?"

"Um… a little, but I think I need more time." Dani pulled away from Drogo must to his dislike. He relinquished his hold on her as she scrambled out of bed. His heart sank, he was losing her.

Dani reached for her bathrobe and wrapped it around herself tying the cord tightly. Sinking her hands into the pockets she stared at the floor for a moment before raising it again to look at Drogo. He'd not moved. His outstretched arms on the bed where they'd been wrapped around her were now empty and so was the look in his eyes.

"I'd like you to leave Drogo; I need to think about what I want. I can't do that if I see you so I'd like to ask you to not contact me for a few days." Her voice was shaky as she spoke.

Drogo stirred from the bed and shuffled to the edge. Reaching his hands to her he ushered her to come to him. She hesitated but moved towards the bed. His face was almost level with hers now he was sitting and it hurt her to see the pain in his eyes. "I know I'm not what you consider to be normal Dani, I can't help the way I am. I've never met anyone like you. You unhinge me, and trust me when I tell you that I've conceded more of my rules to you than anyone else. I don't know why you have such power over me, but I don't want to lose you."

Dani's heart beat hard in her chest. She'd expected him to say something hard like, 'Oh well your loss,' and just leave. It gave her hope_._

She smiled and removed her hands from her pockets, instantly he took them in his and touched them to his lips, kissing each of them in turn. "I don't want to lose you either." She managed to speak; her words were broken and quiet. "But I'm not sure if your lifestyle is for me; just give me some time, please?"

"Of course." Drogo stood up, his hands still holding hers and kissed the top of her head as he towered over her. He released her hands quickly and hugged her tightly to him, sighing as he did.

Dani held back the tears as long as she could then when she realized she couldn't stop the waterfall, pulled away and left the room and ran to the bathroom. Drogo wanted to chase after her but knew it was better that he left, as she'd asked. Dressing quickly he waited until she returned from the bathroom after mopping up her tears to say goodbye.

"If you need anything, please don't hesitate to email me Dani, ok?"

All she could do was nod; she couldn't even look him in the eyes and just wanted him to leave so she could have a pity party by herself in her room.

"Okay then, I'll be off. Remember what I said, I don't want to lose you, please think carefully about everything we've done together before making up your mind." The words almost choked him as he turned and left, his heart weighed heavy as he worried that he might never see her again.

When the door closed and Dani was alone in the apartment, her heart shattered as she balled and cried a river of tears. Running into her bedroom she threw herself onto the bed and buried her face in the pillows to muffled her cries. _What have a done?_

Sleep did not come easily to Dani but she finally dozed off in the early hours of the morning…she'd been laid awake now for the last hour going over and over in her mind the events of the last few days. Her need for the bathroom made her get out of bed; else she would probably stay there all day. Deciding a shower would make her feel better, although her puffy eyes were going to take some time to recover; she took her time and remembered her bath time with Drogo.

After returning to her room to dry her hair and dress, she glanced over to the bedside cabinet were the laptop lay. Should she send him an email to see if he's okay? Deciding it wasn't a good idea and sticking to her convictions, she left her room to start breakfast for her and Kate.

"Morning!" Kate waltzed into the kitchen and grabbed a mug from the cupboard. As she turned to greet Dani her mouth dropped open.

"What the hell happened to you? You look like you've been punched in the face! Did he do this?" Her temper was rising as she waited to hear Dani reply.

"Oh no! No, he's not hurt me or anything…I've just decided to have a break from him and I had some trouble sleeping." Dani tried to make light of it… but when her eyes started to fill Kate knew she was hurting.

Hurrying to wrap her arms around her friend, Kate held Dani close. "I'm sorry hun, I don't understand why you want to break up? I thought you really liked him?"

In between sobs Dani tried to speak, but her words just blurted out in weeps and cries.

"Come on, sit down, I'll make breakfast." Kate ushered Dani to the table and pulled out a chair and sat her down. Grabbing the kitchen paper she tore off a couple of sheets and handed it to Dani, who mopped her face.

"Why do you want to break up? I thought you were crazy about him?" Kate pulled up another chair and sat next to her friend, resting her hand on her shoulder she waited for Dani to compose herself.

"There's just something that I'm having trouble with accepting and it's making me think that it's a waste of time." Dani had taken a deep breath before speaking and blurted the sentence out quickly before breaking down again.

"What can't you accept?"

Dani shook her head until she could still her whimpers enough to speak. "I can't tell you."

"Why not, we're friends, you can tell me anything hun."

After a few moments Dani blew her nose and composed herself. She took a few deep breaths and then when she'd got hold of herself she spoke.

"I've signed a NDA. I can't discuss my relationship with Drogo to anyone, not even you." She took Kate's hand and squeezed it.

"Oh I see, wow, he really is secretive isn't he? Well, you know I won't tell anyone, you can trust me, you know that right?"

"Of course I do Kate but I made a promise and I wouldn't be able to look him in the face ever again if I broke it. Please understand."

Kate nodded… she didn't like it but Dani had always had strong values and if she made a promise she kept it. "No worries hun. So what are you going to do? I mean, are you through with him for good or just taking a time-out?"

"I told him I needed a few days to think about what I want, so I've asked him not to call or contact me until I've sorted myself out. But to be honest, I don't know how I'm going to survive the next few hours let alone the next few days."

"You've really fallen for him haven't you?"

Dani tried to hold back and remain calm but it was impossible. She burst into tears again and sank her head into her hands. Kate wrapped her arms around her and held her.

Drogo sat in his study gazing out of the window. He was going to go to the office but decided to work from home, although he'd not managed to do anything yet. Never before had a woman captured him so firmly. Dani was the most beautiful, innocent woman he'd ever met and he couldn't imagine not seeing her again. Running through the events of the last few days it played on his mind. It had been perfect. She was the only woman who'd made him want more. His previous affairs consisted of weekend meetings, as laid out in the contract, and finding he needed more time with this delicate flower confounded him.

The lap top lay open on his desk, just in case an email came through but so far nothing. By 5pm he decided that maybe she was over him already, and it would be better if he just forgot about her. But he couldn't. He managed to tear himself away long enough to get something to eat and a glass of wine before hurrying back to the study to check for emails…but nothing. Drogo sat and stared at the screen for what seemed hours before closing the lap top and left the room.


	15. Chapter 15

**Game of Thrones meets 50 shades**

**Chapter 15**

**My apologies for the delay in finishing this fanfiction… this chapter is the penultimate and I hope that you will enjoy the final chapter when it's done. ( still writing it)**

Drogo had not been back to the office for three days. He'd stayed at his apartment, trying to work from there, but concentrating on anything other than Daenerys was proving difficult. He wanted to send her a message or maybe even call her, but she'd requested some time to think and he didn't want to blow it. Maybe she has missed him as much as he's missed her? He could only hope.

"Come on Dani, get yourself dressed and we can go out for some lunch, my treat. What do you say?"

Kate leaned in the doorway of Dani's bedroom waiting for her reply, but judging from the look on her face, it was a no go.

"I know you mean well Kate but I really can't face going out, please don't be angry with me." Dani pulled her robe together even more and snuggled against the pillows. Her eyes were not as puffy as yesterdays but she still looked a mess.

"I'm not mad at you friend, I just care about you. I don't like to see you hurting like this and just thought maybe I could entice you out into the real world for a bit, to take your mind off…"

"Nothing is going to make me forget him Kate." Dani cut in.

"So then call him, tell him how you feel and maybe you can sort out whatever it is that's bothering you so much. I know you won't tell me exactly what it is…but if you want him so badly then compromise." Kate's tone became less comforting, she was at the end of her tether trying to help Dani move forward and get over Drogo. If Dani wanted him…then she would need to just suck it up…whatever 'it' was and deal with it.

Dani stared at Kate and knew she was right. It's put up or shut time.

"You know you're right. You're always right and that's why I consider myself fortunate to call you my friend Kate." She smiled meekly and dragged her ass from the bed. Throwing her arms around Kate, who breathed a sigh of relief that she'd finally got through to her friend, hugged her tightly.

"You're my friend Dani, I wouldn't let anyone hurt you. Ever. Seeing you upset makes me upset too. So what are you going to do?"

Dani pulled away started to remove her robe. "Well first of all I'm going to take a nice long bath, shove some cucumber slices over my puffy eyes and give myself a make over. Cause I feel and look like something the cat dragged in!" Both of them giggled and Dani headed for the bathroom. Kate felt relieved her friend was finally going to move forward and leave sad times behind. She shouted to Dani in the bathroom who was running a bath, "So are we going out for lunch or what?"

Dani popped her head round the corner of the bathroom door. She wrinkled her nose before answering, "Um…. I was thinking I might go and see Drogo at his office… would you mind if we went out tomorrow instead?"

Kate shook her head, "nope…not a problem…you go sort yourself out and we'll catch up tomorrow." She blew Dani a kiss and headed to her room to collect her purse. "I'm going to do some shopping and grab a bite to eat so call me when you get back okay?" Her voice trailed off as she headed for the door. Dani's reply just reached her as she left the apartment. Smiling to herself she was pleased that her friend had got herself together and would be ready to get back to her life.

Drogo answered the call from the office… "Drogo". His tone was sharp. "Okay, I'll be there in 20 minutes, make sure you get the servers back up as soon as possible. I don't want to lose any customers due to lack of communication with our sales team…. Good…. See you shortly." He hung up the phone and let out a huge sigh. He really didn't want to go in and while he could trust his staff to sort out any issues he could use the distraction. Quickly changing he called to his driver and headed for the office.

By the time he'd arrived, almost everything was up and running apart from some of the lesser important departments. He could trust his staff to make good progress in fixing any faults or issues and was happy that the problem was almost sorted. Leaning back in his chair he gazed out of the office window, his thoughts turned back to Dani. Her soft skin, her beautiful red lips tender and plump. Raising his hands to his head he sighed before his intercom buzzed.

Pressing the answer button his tone was weary… "Yes?"

"There's a Daenerys Stormborn asking to see you, she doesn't have an appointment…"

"Send her in now!" Drogo leapt from the chair and charged over to the door just as it was opening.

The sight of Dani made him smile. "Hey, It's great to see you, come in, sit…let me get you something to drink…tea?" He didn't pause for breath and Dani was shocked to see him so…nervous.

Moving over to the sofa she sat at the edge. Placing her bag and jacket next to her she smoothed out her skirt and started fidgeting with the hem. "It's okay, I don't want anything to drink thank you" her voice was shaky. She studied Drogo, he'd lost weight, and the once perfectly fitted trousers seemed a little bigger. Looking up to his face as he approached the sofa, she could see the tension in his face, he was worried. Could he have missed her as much as she'd missed him?

Her thoughts were answered as Drogo sat close to her on the sofa. He took her hands in his and leaned close, she'd almost forgotten how good he smelled. "I've missed you Daenerys, you have no idea what these last three days have been like." His eyes stared as he spoke, he meant every word. "I think I do." Dani replied with an uneasy smile. As her eyes met Drogo's she couldn't help but swoon. He had such power over her that she could easily sign her life away and do pretty much anything he asked. "I told you I needed some time to think…and I've decided I don't want…." Drogo quickly pressed a finger to her lips to still her words. Surprised and taken back by his actions she ceased speaking and waited. "I don't want you to sign a contract Daenerys. Nor do I want to only have you in my life at the weekends. I can't bear the thought of losing you and I know that you need more than what I was previously offering. I've had time to think and I don't want to let anything come between us." With every word he spoke his eyes searched hers, hoping that when she heard him speak she wouldn't say no to him and leave.

When he removed his finger from her lips slowly, he waited and hoped that it wasn't too late.

Dani's eyes filled with tears. Her heart had almost broken these last three days and realizing that if she wanted Drogo, she would have to accept him as he was…not try to change him. She'd given in and was ready to sign his contract because for her it was better to have him for even a few days than not at all. She was so surprised that he would forego the idea of her being his 'submissive' and as tears rolled down her cheeks she smiled. Trying to compose herself before speaking she managed to get out a few words. "I came here to tell you I would sign your contract."

"Oh Dani!" Drogo threw his arms around her, pulling her close to him. He kissed the top of her head many times and breathed a sigh of relief. "No one has ever got to me like you have. You've made me realize a relationship doesn't come with a contract. I don't want you to sign anything, do you understand?" His words were soft and gentle. He held her close, firmly holding her to him, he wasn't about to release her anytime soon. Dani had reached her arms around him. The power in his body made her shudder, she remembered how he felt when they were in bed together and she squeezed him tightly. "Do you really mean it?" her words were muffled by his body they were holding each other so tight. "Yes, I do. I'll do anything to keep you Dani. I'll have the equipment in the play room taken away."

Dani pulled away quickly and stared at Drogo who was surprised by her movements. "What? Why? Why would you remove everything?"

"Because you're afraid of everything to do with the play room… 'the room of pain' I believe you call it?"

"But… I don't want you to give up what you like. That's not what I want."

Drogo frowned, "What do you want?"

"You…and the play room…exactly as you are…but without a contract. I want you to show me what you do, what you like and teach me to be your submissive."

Drogo's mouth fell open. "Oh Dani..what shall I do with you?"

As Dani nibbled her lip he cocked a brow…. "Oh I think I know exactly what I'm going to do with you."


	16. Chapter 16

**Game of Thrones meets 50 Shades**

**Chapter 16**

Dani couldn't stop herself from shaking. She'd thought about this moment for some time and while she was excited, she was also afraid. Finally standing outside the door of the 'play room' she tried to keep calm.

"Remember everything we talked about?" Drogo touched a finger to her trembling cheek. She nodded.

"What are your safe words Daenerys?

"Y-yellow and red." Her voice trembled.

"Good. Now remember how you address me once we're inside?" Dani raised her head and met Drogo's gaze. "Yes….Sir." Drogo's eyes widened at hearing her speak. He was really going to enjoy this… and so was Dani, he would make sure of that.

He pushed the door open, slowly and gently ushered Dani through. Her heart beat faster. She looked around warily at the dark wood floors, the huge bed with the red leather covering and then above it to the racks and railings of the metalwork. She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Drogo wrapped himself around her, the heat from him body made her flush. Closing her eyes she let her head fall back against his chest. She swore she could hear his heart beat, but maybe it was her own because it was so loud in her ears.

Drogo's arms enveloped her, almost crushing her against him. His hot breath almost scorched her neck as his mouth hovered close. "When you're in here, you're completely mine," he breathed, each word slow and measured. "To do with as I see fit, do you understand?" Dani let out a quiet whimper before answering, "Yes."

"Yes? Is that all Daenerys?"

"Yes Sir." Dani forgot to address him, she bit her lip nervously.

Drogo nuzzled his face closer to hers and let out a throaty growl, "Well recovered. Now, stop biting your lip." His hold on her loosened. Pulling himself away he took her hand and moved towards the centre of the room. Dani followed like an obedient puppy.

When he released her hand and took a step back Dani gazed up at him. His expression was of excitement and something else. Maybe a little wild… feral. His eyes burned into her as they stared, she began to smile, nervously. There was silence except for the thumping of her heart. She was trying to control her breathing but the more she tried to calm herself, the more nervous she became. He'd gone over the 'rules' before they came into the room and she waited for instruction. She wanted to please him, to give him what he wanted. In the back of her mind she kept thinking she would disappoint him and it worried her. What if she put herself through this and at the end of it all, he didn't want her? She quickly put the thought out of her mind and came back to her surroundings and focused on Drogo who was now circling her, slowly. His words came from behind her and they startled her.

"Remove your shoes."

Dani remembered the instructions, she was to 'obey immediately and without question'… quickly she removed both shoes and placed them to the side. Drogo picked them up and put them at the edge of the room. "Very good." The tone was rewarding. Dani smiled to herself.

"I think it's time you were out of this dress, don't you?" Drogo's hands were suddenly touching her thighs softly. He was edging up the hem of her dress and raising it slowly. Dani's heart skipped a beat. "I asked you a question Daenerys," Drogo's deep voice fell against her neck. "Yes Sir," she blurted out, rolling her eyes and quickly nibbling her lip- cursing herself for forgetting. "Hm… that's better." Drogo continued raising her dress slowly. Gathering it up in his large hands he pulled it up over her hips, her breasts… "Raise your arms" he barked and Dani responded instantly. When he'd pulled it over her head, he discarded it to the side, together with the shoes at the edge of the room.

Dani stood motionless; she was wearing only her bra and panties. The gentle touch of Drogo's fingers unfastening the hooks of her bra sent her heart racing again. As he slid the straps down her shoulders and removed the garment, she instinctively raised her hands to cover her naked breasts. "Do not cover yourself Daenerys, your body is beautiful and I want to see it." His words were sharp as he moved to stand in front of her; she quickly relaxed her hands by her sides. "Good girl. Now, remember the positions I taught you?"

"Yes Sir." Dani replied quickly.

Drogo grinned and barked his next word, "kneel." Falling instantly to her knees, Dani took up the position she'd been taught. Remembering to part her thighs slightly before resting her hands on them. She sat up straight, leaning back on her heels, with her eyes looking towards his feet.

Drogo let out a soft groan as he touched his finger to Dani's cheek. "Well done." His words were soft and husky, Dani felt herself blush- she was getting good at this.

"Do not move -I will only be a few moments; you will stay in this position until I instruct you otherwise, clear?"

"Yes Sir."

Drogo brushed his thumb across Dani's lip; she wanted so desperately to take it in her mouth and suck it but thought better of it. His touch made her feel warm and tingly in all the right places.

He quickly turned and after a few steps, she heard the door open and then close. Taking advantage of his absence…she looked around the play room. It wasn't so frightening now that she'd been in the room a few times. After she and Drogo had left his office and he'd brought her back to his apartment, they talked about what they wanted and expected from each other. Drogo had never had a relationship and it was hard for him to come to terms with it, but he wanted to try, for Dani. She'd brought him so much happiness in the short time he'd known her. Dani had struggled for three days trying to decide if being his submissive was something she could live with…and while she was pleased that he'd made the sacrifice that he had, she still wanted him to show her what his world was all about. If accepting Drogo was accepting his sexual preferences then she would do it, after all…isn't that what she loves about him? Not only is he wealthy and well learned, he's the most beautiful man she'd ever seen. His manner could be fierce and dominant…and yet in another breath he would be tender and gentle. His need to show her how much pleasure she could receive by allowing him to teach her his ways in the bedroom…or the playroom…made her understand he wasn't a selfish person, that her needs where just as important as his own.

Drogo had gone over the equipment earlier; Dani wanted him to show her everything and had insisted their first reunion would be in the play room. Drogo could hardly contain his excitement when she'd suggested it, and eagerly gave her the tour, and explained everything, in great detail.

Looking around the room waiting for Drogo to return her eyes were fixed on the St. Andrews cross… the thought of being cuffed to it, made her womb spasm sending a shock down between her legs. Would he spank her? Whip her? She would know soon, hearing the door handle turn she quickly bowed her head and looked to the floor. The patter of bare feet striding across the room sent goose-bumps over her skin.

"Did you obey my instructions Daenerys and stay in your position, for the whole time?" His tone was firm.

Dani thought for a moment before she answered, "Yes Sir."

Drogo crouched down in front of her, she could see the faded, torn jeans he'd put on…and his hair was loose. It fell forward as he leaned towards her. "Are you telling the truth?" His words made her tremble…_Oh crap, how did he know?_

"No Sir."

"Well now, I'll have to punish you for disobeying me, however… I'll also reward you for coming clean. Which shall I do first?" He ran his index finger down her cheek and under her chin then raised her face slightly so she could see him. She daren't look into his eyes right away, but when she finally did they were wild and fixed on hers. "Hm… I think we'll have punishment first." Dani raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth to speak but Drogo raised a brow and she remembered she wasn't permitted too, unless he gave permission first. Quickly closing her mouth before letting out a squeak she drew in a sharp breath and released it slowly. Drogo rewarded her with a gentle kiss to the forehead before standing up.

"Stand" His voice boomed, Dani obeyed quickly. Standing in front of him she kept her head bowed. God this was torture, she wanted to look at him. The jeans he was wearing fitted him so…snugly. He was almost bulging out of them and they were faded and threadbare around the crotch, it was enough to make her mouth water. Together with his hair loose, falling around his waist softly, she wanted to run her fingers through it and play with it. He'd really thought about this scene and how he was going to drive her insane, very slowly.

Drogo walked around her as if he were stalking his prey, she could hear his heavy breaths and soft groans as he ran his fingers across her shoulder and down her arm. He leaned close and she could hear him as he inhaled close to her skin. He ran both hands up her shoulders and began to braid her hair. She stood as he'd instructed- the command 'stand' meant for her to pose- the position…hands behind her back and feet slightly apart. It was difficult for her because she wanted to cover herself, but she daren't disobey, she was already wondering what her punishment was for lying. She hoped it wouldn't hurt.

After Drogo finished braiding her hair, he tied it with a band and tugged it, pulling back her head. Dani gasped, it didn't hurt but she wasn't expecting it. Drogo nuzzled his face close to her neck, "You smell divine." He inhaled deeply. The warmth of his lips against her neck made her relax against him as he pressed himself against her. Just as she was starting to enjoy the attention and feeling relaxed, he pulled away.

"I believe I owe you a spanking." As he finished speaking he took her hand in his. "Come with me." Dani was led towards the bench. As she approached it, she closed her eyes and drew in a long breath.

Drogo positioned her in front of the bench and moved behind her. Keeping her pressed against him, he nuzzled her neck, breathing in her warm scent. She shivered. "You're not ready for a whip," he whispered, his lips brushing her ear. Dani shivered. _Surely that wasn't an option, was it?_

"I actually don't want to deprive my hand of the pleasure, so maybe we'll begin with something…softer?"

Drogo moved his hands around her; cupping her breasts in each hand he fondled them gently. Dani let out a quiet groan. She'd been aching for his touch and even though she knew she were about to be spanked…it seemed to heighten her senses. As he took each nipple between his fingers and thumbs they hardened like pebbles. The sweet warm breaths coming from Drogo's mouth made her shiver. His expert fingers teased her so perfectly, rolling the sensitive nipples then stroking the undersides of her breasts. It was heaven, until his command brought her back to reality. "Bend over now." Dani hesitated for a moment but when Drogo leaned forward, moving one arm down to her hips he pressed against her. Letting herself fall forward, Dani put her arms out to brace herself. "Lower" Drogo urged. His weight didn't give her any choice, he was pressing himself against her and she had no way to resist. When she lay face down across the bench, he placed a kiss to her shoulder. "Good girl."

Walking around the bend he never let his hand leave her body. Touching her delicate skin, tracing his fingers up her side as he moved to the top of the bench, he couldn't believe how perfect she was. He took her hands and secured them in place at the top of the bench with the leather cuffs that were fastened there. Dani had rested her head to the side; she closed her eyes and tried to stay calm. After he'd secured her wrists, he walked around the bench, continuing to touch her gently. She trembled at his touch. Her mind raced, _what's next… is he going to whip me?_ _I can use the safe words, no…I won't… I'll take whatever he gives. _He moved behind her and reached to her thighs, securing the strap from the bench around one, before moving to the other. He nudged them further apart and Dani sucked in air. She couldn't move even if she wanted to. She'd promised she would obey him and trust him. She did. She wanted this, even though she was scared right now, but scared and extremely wet.

Drogo traced his fingertips up her thigh to her soft cheeks. The delicate lace panties barely covered her ass, perfect. With both hands he began to knead her flesh, caressing gently and slowly each of her cheeks. Dani wanted more, his touch was sensual and she willed him to touch her intimately but he didn't. Taking hold of each side of her panties, he pulled them down over her ass as low down as he could. Her thighs, spread apart and tied to the bench, prevented them from being removed completely but he'd already planned that. The sight of her underwear, half removed made his cock twitch. His jeans were becoming uncomfortably tight; his swelling length eager to be released bulged beneath the straining fabric. Running his hands across and down his cock he let out a groan. He wanted to make this scene, their first, last a little longer… but he was eager to sink himself into her heat.

Dani listened to his footsteps as he moved away from the bench…she wanted to look over her shoulder to see what he would select but she daren't move. She was already going to get spanked for lying, she didn't want an extra five slaps for peeking, did she? She listened…hearing Drogo slap his hand with something hard…_oh no, _she bit her lip nervously. After a few more sigh's and slapping noises, he finally made his way back to her. Every muscle in her body tensed as she waited for the first blow.

Drogo stared at the sight laid out before him. He could quite easily have pulled up a chair, sat down and stared at her all day she was so beautiful. Especially since she was bound and presented all ready for him. He wanted to savour the moment and so his last few steps towards Dani were slower. His need to please her above all else was foremost on his mind. Hurting her or making her too afraid could ruin everything. She had placed her trust in him, she'd sacrificed her will and control to please him and he didn't want her to be disappointed and refuse to play in the future. He took a deep breath, raised his right hand holding what he'd chosen from the rack and brought it down firmly against Dani's ass. Dani instantly threw back her head and gasped. It was more from surprise than anything else. The touch of the flogger against her bare skin despite the force it was used with, didn't hurt. She let out a huge sigh, Drogo grinned. He knew she was expecting something harder and so he'd purposely chosen the flogger, it was not designed to give pain, but merely to bring the blood to the surface of the skin, making it more sensitive. He gave her another quick swat but this time left it resting against her ass. Slowly, he raked the soft leather tresses up her back. Dani's breathing had quickened, and when he ran his index finger deep into the crevice of her cheeks-and continued down to her wetness, she let out a soft moan.

Drogo's fingers teased her, she was so wet. He'd barely touched her. A smile of satisfaction beamed across his face. Running the flogger back down to her ass, he gave her another swat as he sank a finger deep into her heat and out again, sliding through her wet folds- Dani whimpered. "Oh Daenerys, you are so amazing, you have no idea what you do to me." Drogo's husky voice sent a shiver up her spine. He crouched behind her and brushed his lips against her now tender ass cheeks. She tried to coil against him, but her restraints didn't permit hardly any movement. "Drogo…" her faint whispering of his name made him grin. "I think you've just earned yourself another two swats Daenerys." Before Dani had time to think about it, he swatted her backside quickly, twice before discarding the flogger to the floor. His hands brushed up her thighs, making her jerk, his thick thumbs gently prized her apart as he flicked his tongue against her wetness. Dani gasped and as he continued to lick her intimately she couldn't help herself. "Oh God!" Her body began to tremble uncontrollably, she would come any moment. Drogo quickly ceased his teasing, "I don't think you deserve to come, yet." His words were followed by a slap against her already pink cheek with his hand. Dani cried out, the sting of his palm was a lot firmer than the flogger. "What do you say Daenerys?"

"Sorry Sir!"

"Um….very good." He fondled her cheek as if to rub it better, the gentleness of his caress confounded her. Her soft mewls made him smile when his fingers pressed her labia open and ran over her clit. He slipped his finger inside her, teasing her slowly and expertly. Dani began breathing hard and heavy… _Please don't stop…please._

If he could resist the temptation to sink his cock into her wetness for a little while longer, he would have been happier, but Drogo's needs were almost painful. With his free hand he unzipped his jeans, releasing his erection. When he removed his finger Dani moaned at the loss. Edging closer, he brushed the crown of his cock against her opening. Dani was trying to move, too eager to feel him inside her, he grinned. Slowly he pushed against her, his cock filled her deep; the angle of the bench was perfectly set. He let out a deep groan as Dani cried out. Making every thrust slow and deliberate he wanted to give her what she wanted. Dani was almost there. Reaching his hand around her he gently rubbed her sensitive nub with his thumb. He quickened his pace and with short, brutal thrusts, it triggered her orgasm within moments. She finally got her release; he'd teased her so expertly that when it finally came it made her whole body shake. Loudly she gasped with each pulse that racked her body. Every nerve in her body was singing, she completely forgot about the rules and cried out

"Drogo!"

He was trying desperately not to come, her walls spasmed around him, he wanted to play a little more and as soon as he felt Dani's orgasm subside, he withdrew from her perfect heat. He could have easily stayed in there and filled her with his release but he had other things he wanted to do before his own climax.

Quickly he released her thighs from the restraints… leaning against her hot body he reached above her head and unfastened the cuffs that held her hands in place. Placing tender kisses along her shoulders and travelling down her back with his hot mouth, he managed to tear himself away. Slowly raising himself up, he wrapped his arm around Dani's waist and lifted her up from the bench. She fell against him… her legs still shaking from her release and from the position on the bench that she's been held in. He swept her up in his arms and carried her across to the bed.

Drogo positioned her on the bed and kissed her, she mewled and tried to wrap her arms around his neck to keep him there but he pulled away. "I'm not done with you yet." There was wickedness in his voice that made Dani smile. She loved this man and everything about him. As he pulled away from her his hair brushed against her skin. She loved that he'd left it loose. His jeans were gaping and his hard cock protruded magnificently. Raking her eyes over his body, she let out a sigh. Drogo hitched up his jeans and turned away from her, heading towards the cupboard at the other side of the room. Dani watched him walk away… his ass filled every inch of those jeans… perfectly.

When he made his way back to the bed he had his hands behind his back. Dani gave a nervous smile and wondered what else he had planned. Getting up onto the bed he knelt at her feet.

"Hug your knees." As he spoke he gave Dani the look. She obeyed instantly, perplexed what was going to happen.

From behind his back he produced two sets of handcuffs. Dani opened her mouth to speak but closed it and waited. Drogo put one pair of cuffs on each wrist, then cuffed her left wrist to her left ankle and did the same with her right.

"Handcuffs without padding can be a little painful…if you struggle…so be mindful of that Daenerys." He fixed his eyes on hers before grinning. Without any warning he grasped her ankles and pushed her backwards. She rolled back and couldn't do anything to stop herself, then he spread apart her feet. Dani was powerless to move…if she tried to bring her feet back together they would pull on her wrists… so she had to stay in the position he put her in… trussed up on the bed… bearing herself completely.

"Oh Daenerys, you look wonderful." He began kissing his way up her inner thighs. She gasped and tried to move but couldn't. Slowly he made his way up, kissing and nibbling each piece of tender flesh that his mouth covered. Dani began moaning softly. As he travelled up her body, his long hair fell against her skin, his hot mouth licked at every inch of her.

Kneeling up he takes a long look at his beauty, sprawled naked for his eyes only. Releasing himself from his jeans he finally removed them completely. His hands caress Dani's calves, thighs, hips and suddenly he's hovering over her. His eager mouth sucking on her nipples drives her insane. "You drive me crazy." He mutters between licks and kisses. Dani whimpers as he sucks on her skin across her neck, then nibbles her chin before dragging his mouth across hers. He's the most sensual man she had ever met. Not in her wildest dreams could she imagine that being intimate with a man would be so fantastic. He filled her every desire, taunted her but always pleased her and she almost gave him up. Drogo's mouth covered hers and she could barely breathe. His kisses were passionate and seductive. When he slipped his tongue into her mouth he pressed himself against her and with each thrust of his tongue deep into her mouth he would slide his cock between her wetness. Her groans were swallowed; his lips never left hers while he teased her to insanity. She wanted to hold onto him… run her hands over his soft skin and tease his hair, but the restraints made sure she couldn't get her hands on him. As he pulled his lips away from hers he let out a groan. Dani caught her breath and saw the need in his eyes. She wanted him, now, deep inside her. She wouldn't dare ask…apart from still being under a 'no talking unless I give you permission' rule… she knew if she asked…he'd delay it longer. So wicked, but extremely erotic. As if Drogo read her mind, "Do you want me Daenerys?" His lips brushed against hers as he spoke. "Yes Sir" Dani whispered. Taking his engorged cock he nudged it to her entrance. "You sure?" Dani gave out a short pant as he slid inside her, slowly. "Yes Sir! I'm sure!" He nuzzled his face in her neck and when he pushed inside her slick heat he groaned. Depriving himself of coming earlier was taking its toll. He was ready to burst. Dani felt so good, tight and dripping wet. Moving slowly he thrust as deep as he could before pulling back out. The beauty beneath him squirmed and moaned as he circled his hips, pressing against her clit. Drogo threw back his head and cursed. "Fuck Daenerys you undo me!" He slammed into her, making her gasp. Circling inside her then slowly pulling out he waits for a moment before slamming inside her again. Dani throws back her head and groans loudly. He's driving her crazy, she's almost there…needs to come but he's teasing her, making it delay. "You want to come don't you?" his voice is taunting. "Oh god please Drogo.. Sir, yes!" He lets out a chuckle and gives her three or four deep and hard thrusts… her breaths become heavy and labored. "Oh Fuck!" he curses. "You can come now Daenerys!" He rides her hard, circling inside her, hitting her sweet spot, gritting his teeth to hold back his release. Dani is almost there, she can feel the tingling deep in her core, the building of her wonderful release is about to erupt. Crying out as the force hits her, she explodes deep within her core as he's burying his cock inside her, over and over. He calls out, "Dani!" and jabs against her, his hot milk pouring into her, filling her as he groans out his orgasm. Dani's wails begin to subside as Drogo gives his last thrust against her, cursing and breathing hard against her neck. Quickly he reaches to her hands and releases the handcuffs on each hand while he's still inside her. He smothers her body with his. Holding her tightly as her breathing becomes normal again. "Don't every leave me Daenerys." His soft words fall against her ear. "Never…Sir." She replies. "Oh my god, I love you Daenerys Stormborn."

Dani wrapped her arms around the huge frame on top of her. His breathing slows and after a few moments he withdraws from her heat. "I think you've deserved a reward Miss Stormborn, what would you like?"

Giggling before she replied she thought for a moment, "I'd like some more please."

Raising a brow Drogo grinned, "Would you now?"

"Yes please…Sir." Dani smiled wide.

"Hm… I'll carry you to our bedroom for some vanilla."

"Oh, no thank you, I'd like to stay here please…. And have more kinky fuckery."

Drogo couldn't believe his ears. "You never cease to amaze me Daenerys."


End file.
